Educative Purposes
by CPLCorrie
Summary: Will sparks fly between Carla & Peter considering Peter is the class bad boy and Carla is his new teacher. Carla/Peter related with some other characters such as Leanne/Michelle/Steve/Tyrone etc
1. The Meeting

**This Is My First Entirely Fictional Fanfic Based Around Carla & Peter - Please Review If You Enjoyed**

The sound of the high heels could be heard a mile off, clicking down the corridor at a rapid speed. The door swung open and in she walked, perfectly made up from head to toe. Her raven locks perfectly tumbling down to her shoulders, her manicured nails sharp as claws, her mascara done expertly and that lipstick, bright red stunningly contrasting with the pearly white teeth hidden behind the curves of her lips.

"What the flaming hell is this racket I can hear it from half way across the playground" a thick Mancunian accent bellowed causing the entire room to fall silent.

The students rushed to their seats, rucksacks and bags flung across the room and pencil cases spilling as the pupils aimed to prevent a telling off from what appeared to be their new teacher. Well, all accept one.

Peter Barlow sat lounged on a chair, rocking it back and forwards with his kicker shoes draped across one of the rickety old tables with dodgy legs. A stocky boy with an exotic look, he had tanned skin and a small amount of stubble, prominent considering he was just seventeen. Rippling muscles and soft brown eyes along with a large tattoo across his tensing bicep of a large dragon and cross ensemble made him the envy of many of the boys and a target for many of the girls. His bad boy image did him no harm and his reputation as a dangerous lad meant that teachers and his fellow students did little to cross him.

"What exactly do you think you're doing?" she said, launching a vicious stare Peter's way while he smirked and lifted his head to lock his gaze with hers.

"Am I making a racket woman? I'm simply sitting down and being quiet like you told us" he fired back.

"Its Mrs Connor to you although I'd in fact rather you kept your mouth shut and didn't address me at all. Now sit up straight or it'll be you that can help Tony the cleaner after school, have you got that? "

Peter raised his eyebrows he wasn't used to this type of interaction. Most teachers did their best to avoid all sort of confrontation with him in fear of the consequences in this rough Manchester area. He couldn't avoid it, this woman intrigued him, so reluctantly he did as he was told and removed his legs and swung them under the wooden desk.

She walked over to him slowly and leant over his desk putting her smooth tanned arms and hands flat against the desk and whispered in his ear.

"That's a good boy eh"

Peter chuckled, this lady whoever she was thought she'd got the better of him already. She was right up herself he thought, coming dressed like that to school giving it the large. He would teach her a few lessons and have her running out of school within a month he could promise that. He thought back to the fate of the last teacher Mrs Packham, she hadn't lasted the week.

His thought train was interrupted by that sultry voice again.

"Now class, I'm going to be your temporary teacher for English until Mrs Battersby is back from maternity leave. Now I've heard you have been making it particularly difficult to the teachers that have gone before me. Anyway I'm afraid, I am a no nonsense sort of woman, I wouldn't advise you to cross me as I've got plenty of ideas of how I can make you regret that"

The class looked round at each other, they weren't used to this sort of dominance or authority particularly from a woman. The previous female teachers had been the mousy brown quiet types who looked like they were drowning in worries every time there was just a slight altercation, usually provoked by Peter Barlow.

"My names Carla, but I want you to call me Mrs Connor. I hope you understand and respect that I'm the authority figure around here" Carla said before turning her back and beginning to write her name on the board.

Peter saw this opportunity for a bit of quick fun, he rolled up a ball of paper from the rubbish he'd been drawing on his paper and launched it across the room aiming it at the head of his two friends who were sharing a desk, Steve McDonald and Tyrone Dobbs. Unfortunately for Peter the strong breeze blowing through the open window and the curve of the throw meant it missed them and swerved into curve of Carla's back.

Peter's eyes widened and she spun round, her heels causing a grating squeak on the floor. She smiled and made her way slowly to Peter's desk.

"I've warned you once, and I won't warn you for a second time in a day. You've had your chance, its detention with me after class for an hour. You can help me with my filing" Mrs Connor flashed him a smile.

Peter protested, "You can't do that, detentions are banned in this school"

"Oh can't I, well looks like I just did" Carla responded. She didn't like this form of opposition and she wasn't used to it. She wasn't worried though she knew Peter would soon be tamed.

"After school, this classroom, and if you aren't there you'll be in for a world of trouble have you got that?" she asked.

"I heard you the first time" Peter scowled at her.

"If you don't button it, it won't be one hour it'll be two." She was getting fed up of his attitude; she had a good mind to make it two hours as she had a lot of paperwork he could help her with.

"That's it class, I will see you tomorrow, don't forget your novels"

The class trudged out, Peter Barlow at the back of the line as he shot her a quick glare, this wasn't over.


	2. Detention

Peter dragged the scuffed heels of his shoes through the polished floor of the empty corridor. The rest of the children had begun making their way home several minutes ago, and Peter was left waiting, on his way to detention with the rather bold Mrs Connor. He opened the handle and pushed into the door as it swung open and he caught sight of her polishing off a Krispy Kreme, she licked her lips delicately catching the sugary residue on her tongue and savouring its taste. Peter was surprised at the sight of her looking so relaxed, and really so beautiful.

She narrowed her eyes at him and dusted the icing sugar off her fingers. "Your late" she said icily.

Peter was shocked by her tone "You're lucky I turned up at all" Peter replied. "I'm not used to this detention lark" he looked down at the floor.

She looked at Peter and smiled. He actually looked quite vulnerable if you could see past the muscles and the attitude, which shone, from him and his actions. Well at least you're here now, eh no harm done" she muttered.

"I suppose" Peter grunted. "So where do you want me?" he asked cheekily flashing Mrs Connor a smile as he did so.

She laughed. "A chair would do fine Peter" as he took a seat on the nearest old chair available.

"I hope you don't mind but I'm feeling quite relaxed. I like to chillout when I do my paperwork, listen to some music and stuff. I thought you could help me out with my stapling, it's boring enough to be a punishment and it helps me and all" she giggled flashing that million dollar smile.

"I don't even deserve punishing didn't do nowt" he replied aggressively. Although he actually felt strangely nervous in her presence, she wasn't like the other teachers, and he could feel her trying to build a connection between them.

"Well as it goes I do think you should be punished. I won't put up with your behaviour, I don't take that sort of lip from anyone alright?"

"If you say so Mrs Connor" Peter replied, trying to avoid confrontation being in a room with just her, and no mates to impress.

"Why don't you call me Carla eh? Not in front of the other kids though, don't want them doubting my dominance" she winked at him and giggled again, a dirty throaty sound that made even Peter smile.

An hour passed with no words between them, just Lana Del Ray playing in the background with Carla filling in paperwork and leaving a small pile of sheets on the desk for Peter to lean over and collect before stapling them. It was tedious work but Peter didn't complain.

Carla put her pen down for a short while and stretched out her back and legs, she was feeling very stiff from her first days work. She glanced over at Peter and saw him engrossed in the stapling, he was working hard and she had heard no complaints. In fact she was impressed.

"So…" she let her voice fill the room as she wandered over to lean against her desk directly facing Peter. "You got no home to go to or what?

Peter looked up at her quizzically, catching her emerald orbs and he shuffled in his seat.

"It's gone five Peter, you can go now, you don't have to stick around I only said an hour remember"

He kicked his feet together. " I don't mind finishing the stapling, not like anyone will miss me or owt"

"Oh yeah? What about your parents" she asked, her soothing tone providing some comfort to Peter. She received no reply so she called his name "Peter?"

Peter looked up and reluctantly answered. "Nah, it's only me mam anyway and she'll definitely not be missing me, probably aint even noticed I've gone anywhere. My sister n all, probs out at some blokes house" he laughed at the triviality of his own life then he looked up at Carla's widened eyes.

He realised he'd said too much and grabbed his scruffy nike rucksack by the straps and shoved it onto his back. "I should probably go," he murmured avoiding eye contact with Carla, not wanting to draw any questions. He was annoyed at himself for giving her an insight into his private life, he resented her questioning tone.

"Oh Peter, I didn't mean to pry"

"Don't worry about it," he grunted back and within a flash he was gone, the doors left swinging by his sudden exit.

Carla chewed on the end of her pen, worried she had upset him, and she wondered about his home life and decided she would have a look in his file come Monday morning

Peter turned his key in the lock and called out "Mam?" "Tracey?". There was no answer. He dumped his bag on the side and sunk into the worn out dusty couch. Another night in alone, he thought and pondered on what he was to make himself for dinner this time. He opened the fridge and all he was confronted with was three eggs and a carton of juice. Looked like he would go hungry for another night.


	3. Romeo and Juliet

**Thank you for all the kind reviews, any suggestions, constructive criticism etc is more than welcome, as long as I can improve the story or my writing - Enjoy**

Peter shoved a couple of pens into his bag as he headed out the house. He'd spent another night on his own and there was no sign of any members of his family. School was a welcome distraction to him, although he couldn't say he was looking forward to the prying questions of his new teacher. He'd just decided to keep his head down and have a laugh with his mates, he hoped Carla would leave him be, he didn't want to be stuck in another detention, only bad could lead from that, only more questions. No, he thought, he was just going to keep himself to himself as he slammed the door behind him.

The hustle and bustle of the corridor at 8.45 in the morning was a welcome sight for Carla. She'd been having a few problems sleeping at the weekend, although nothing that a big glass of red wouldn't cure. She caught sight of her class, in a messy cylinder shaped crowd, waiting for her before entering the classroom.

"Go in guys, get your books out and sit at your desks" she raised her voice to be heard over the buzz of conversation between students. The class filed in and she caught sight of Peter Barlow, hanging at the back with a couple of his mates. She tried to catch his eye and offer a smile but he simply avoided eye contact and breezed into the classroom, laughing with Tyrone.

"So? Who wants to read first eh?" Carla asked, which was met with a series of groans from the Year 12s. "Look I know its Monday morning, but we need volunteers to read through the first act of Romeo and Juliet". Reluctantly a number of students raised their hands as she encouraged the class to get into the minds of the characters.

"_Two households, both alike in dignity," _Maria began to read.

"_I'll pay that doctrine or else die in debt!" _Nick finished off the scene in particularly enthusiastic fashion, a willing showman, performing to the rest of the class.

Well done everybody, that was very good, now can anyone put their hand up and tell me the key themes that arise from the first scene? Carla asked the class.

No hands were raised and silence hung over the class, apart from a faint sound of sniggering in the corner, Tyrone, Peter and Dev were sharing some sort of joke looking at a piece of paper and trying to contain their hysterical laughter.

'I don't know whats so funny to you three, were you not listening, Romeo and Juliet is a tragedy don't you know" Carla said abruptly.

"Sorry Mrs Connor" Dev and Tyrone chimed back in unison, but Peter simply looked down at the floor.

"Well Peter, what do you have to say about the themes then, as you were laughing I assume you know the answer? Carla questioned, annoyance creeping into her tone.

Err the themes that I see are masculine honor, the fight promotes sexual and physical bravado and its also meant to display the layers of society I suppose as well as really highlight the tension between the two families, not sure to be honest, Peter tailed off

"Well Peter you should of put your hand up because they were all very well outlined" she beamed at him, flashing that perfect smile as his cheeks turned a distinct colour of crimson.

"Seems we have a little English star in the corner class, can anyone add to or develop his themes?" she enquired.

"More like English swot, what a loser" Jason called from across the classroom.

Yeah you big girls blouse, Dev exclaimed jutting his elbow into Peter giving him a good ribbing.

"That's enough now, come on" Carla said trying to calm the class, she hoped she hadn't embarrassed Peter; she was just surprised at his extensive Shakespeare knowledge.

Peter was growing more embarrassed by the second and he was furious at his teacher for drawing attention to him and denting his image and reputation. He couldn't stop himself, and the words tumbled out of his mouth.

"Its only cos she fancies me init" he grunted as Mrs Connor's eyes widened at his statement as he felt the rest of the class turn round in shock and stare at him.

"Mate shut up" Tyrone whispered, but it was too late.

"Yeah she was totally coming onto me in detention, jus an excuse to get me alone weren't it!" he smirked at his words. "She even told me to call her Carla, and not tell the other kids, isn't that right Carla" Peter said, looking pleased with himself.

Carla was mortified, she wasn't used to this sort of treatment from her pupils. "Peter can you stay after class please, get on with the worksheet, and its **Mrs Connor, **to you all.

"Oh yeah another excuse to get me alone" he winked at her cheekily. It was Carla's turned to go a bright shade of red.

"I'll say it in front of the whole class if you want. Detention for a week, and oh no it won't be with me. I wouldn't want your confused teenage brain to get the wrong idea. Mr Halliwell can find you things to do" Carla blabbered, rushing her words but getting her point across.

"Now back to work class!" she shouted clapping her hands together messily.

Peter sunk back in his chair, regretting his hasty words. "What the hell did you do that for mate" Tyrone asked him but he received no reply. Just a few half hearted grunts and shrugs from Peter.

Peter caught the eye of Carla as she typed ferociously at her desk, she looked at him with a glazed expression before averting her eyes away as Peter kicked himself for being so stupid as he distracted himself in the worksheet.


	4. Tutoring

**Double upload! – madaboutcarla your wish is my command.. - Thanks for the feedback. (bit rushed sorry about any mistakes!)  
**

Carla sunk into the classroom chair as she fingered the corner of the paper file with her manicured nails. It was Peter Barlow's file and she would hope it would give her an insight into his complicated character. She skimmed over his personal information, just some contact details and basic grades before she got to the meat of the file. She read over his misdemeanours, intrigued by his bad behaviour. Four exclusions, she raised her eyebrows before she caught sight of his GCSE grades. He managed A* for both English language and English literature as well as a handful of A's and a couple of B's. She was surprised and enthused by his intelligence, she could see how bright he was and was disappointed that he was wasting his talent in petty and childish behaviour. She read on until she noticed a brief paragraph about his family situation. Parents **separated,** dad in another** country**, sister **expelled.** Carla was deep in thought and concerned about the way she had treated Peter, she thought back to their exchange at the detention and was worried she had overstepped the mark. She decided she had to speak to him she had a plan.

Peter picked at his fingernails as grumpy old Mr Halliwell gave him a stern look from behind his desk. He allowed his mind to wander to Carla; he wondered how old she was. Her skin was flawless, her lips perfection and her eyes had the sparkle of youth, yet she seemed to emit such authority that made her seem, older and much wiser to Peter. He was snapped out of his trance by a knock on the door. It was Carla and she gave a small smile to Mr Halliwell, before glancing over at Peter.

"I just need a word with Peter in the classroom" she spoke softly. He didn't need asking twice, he was eager to avoid Mr Halliwell's glare as he quickly shuffled to his seat and she beckoned for him to come with her, curling her hand in the direction of the door and Peter quickly followed.

He entered the classroom and hovered by her desk and she shut the door behind them.

"Mrs Connor" Peter started, clearing his throat. "I'm sorry about what I said I didn't meant it I was just being stupid weren't I" he looked at her sheepishly.

"Listen, Peter don't worry about it, I shouldn't of put you on the spot like that, I was just very impressed by what you knew about the book" she replied sympathetically flashing him a quick glance and a reassuring smile.

"Now, I think you have a real gift for English as a subject, and I have a little proposition for you" Carla began, Peter's ears pricked up.

"I really believe that you are good enough to study English at University" she said as Peter turned a familiar pinkish colour.

"Listen, don't be embarrassed, It's hard to teach you when the class is of mixed abilities so that's why I suggest some extra tuition, just after school we could really work on your knowledge and exam technique" she spoke enthusiastically, her passion for teaching evident.

"I guess that would be good" Peter replied trying to sound as casual as possible, but inside he was buzzing, flattered that she singled him out and secretly looking forward to spending more time with his teacher.

"Well why don't we start now, no time like the present!" she winked and laughed.

He shrugged his shoulders, trying his hardness to maintain his casual attitude. "Sure" he muttered.

"I've got a little surprise for you and all for you Peter" as he raised his eyebrows and shifted his body towards her.

"Well I caught you eyeing up my donuts in detention the other day so I thought we could share a box, two each" she chuckled.

He laughed too, "Well I do like donuts, hard to resist an offer like that" he said as he was beginning to relax. He thought back to detention when he walked in and she was devouring that donut, his mind straying to the image from the other day.

_**She brought her tongue lazily from her mouth and licked the curve of her lip slowly, catching the last bit of jam on the tip of her tongue before dipping it back into her mouth and welcoming the sweet, sugary taste.** _

"Earth to Peter" she said, amused, as she waved the palm of her hand across his face.

"Oh Mrs Connor sorry I just completely zoned out" he looked away slightly embarrassed.

"Right, you can call me Carla remember?" she said as she took a bite of her donut.

Peter couldn't help but stare as she devoured the sugary snack.

She giggled "Oh let me put you out your misery eh, have a donut as you cant stop staring at mine" she nudged his arm and he laughed too.

He picked up a donut from the box and began to eat it, as he thought about Carla, he found her naivety endearing.

He wasn't looking at the donut he was looking at her.


	5. Roleplay

**Thank you for the lovely feedback – Please leave suggestions, or anything useful ideas etc in the reviews as I do read them all. Will try to update a couple of times this week as well! Enjoy :) **

* * *

Peter pattered along happily to the classroom, he'd made his excuses to his mates why he couldn't come for a kick about, but he had his third tutoring session to attend with Carla. He'd become comfortable with her in the recent days, finding her passion and teaching style inspiring. He was looking forward to studying his favourite scene in the novel, the meeting of Romeo and Juliet. He hovered around outside the classroom waiting for Carla to notice him and call him in, not wanting to burst in. He longed to see her beaming smile again.

"Well don't just stand there you lemon" she called from inside the classroom, smirking as she did so.

Peter blushed as he turned the doorknob, entering into a world of Shakespeare and Mrs Connor. "Sorry I didn't wanna burst in uninvited or owt" he laughed.

"Why what you think I got in here, six boyfriends, nine dead bodies?" she joked, her thick Mancunian accent providing a refreshing comfort to Peter.

"No, maybe just a couple" he said joining in with the joke, before getting his pen and paper out.

"Now put your pens away mister, I thought we could try something different today" she said.

"Oh yeah? Whats that?" he asked, puzzled.

"Well don't be mad but I looked at your GCSE grades and I saw that you got an A in drama…" she tailed off wondering if Peter would cotton on.

"So?" he replied.

"Well I thought instead of reading the scene through we could roleplay it, I'll be Juliet and you play Romeo, it will help you get in the mindset of the characters" she suggested.

His mind whirred, hoping his keenness and delight at her suggestion wouldn't come across in his actions, even if he was slightly embarrassed to be acting in front of her.

"Yeah sure, that could help" he answered flashing her a grin.

"Right, grab your book and we'll go from the top" she said, smoothing down the corners of her page as she bit her lip in anticipation, skimming the text, reminding herself of the scene.

**_ACT 1 SCENE 5_ **

"**If I profane with my unworthiest hand, this holy shrine, the gentle fine is this. My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand. To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss**" Peter uttered, the talk of kissing in the presence of Carla turning his cheeks the colour of a soft pink rose.

"**Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this; for saints have hands that pilgrims hands do touch and palm to palm is holy palmers kiss.**" She replied moving closer to Peter.

"**Have not saints lips and holy palmers too?**" Peter questioned, the intensity building between them.

"**Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer**" she quipped, quickly, stepping even closer to Peter, so the space between them was little more than a few inches.

**"O then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; they pray, grant thou lest faith turn to despair**" Peter muttered, the Shakespearian language making his words cascade into beauty.

"**Saint do not move, though grant for prayer's sake**" Carla replied, the sibilance of the sentence causing her words to hiss seductively.

**"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take.**" Peter locked eyes with her on his last line, knowing the kiss was meant to feature here. His hands and legs wobbled at the electrifying chemistry he felt with her.

He chuckled nervously. "So, shall I just read on, skip the kiss and that?" he gazed down at his book, squinting hard at the words on the page, which seemed to have merged into a blur.

"Well of course not, you are acting after all" she replied, teasingly and giggling a little. Peter was sure he could detect a flirtatious undertone to her words.

He couldn't wait any longer, and he leaned in quickly, catching her lips with his, gently sucking on her bottom lip and tenderly for a couple of seconds before feeling a hard prod in his ribs which knocked him backwards and he was confronted by a shocked Carla. She stepped away from him quickly, fumbling with her hands and clothes.

"Peter, I was joking that cannot happen, I'm your teacher, even if you were acting" said a flustered Carla, her face a pale colour of white.

"Oh god that was so unprofessional, listen we're going to have to stop the tutoring sessions. I'm sorry it's my fault, I'm so sorry" she babbled at top speed.

"Oh" he said quietly, humiliation singed across his body. "Of course I was only acting Carla" he murmured, keeping his eyes on the floor.

"I'm sorry Peter, its Mrs Connor from now on, I wasn't clear enough, god what kind of teacher am I" she exclaimed, secretly horrified at how sensual his touch and his kiss felt to her.

"A good one, a great one" Peter reassured her, reaching out to clutch her arm.

She shook free and then shook her head. "You need to go now Peter" she turned round and walked across the classroom, aiming to put large amounts of distance between the two of them.

He stood rooted to the spot.

"NOW!" she bellowed, raising her voice, which made Peter wince. He gathered his stuff and made a hasty exit, embarrassed for misunderstanding her joke.

Carla sunk into her chair and bought her knees to her chest and her hands to her head. Burying her head in disgust at herself.

**"You kiss by the book,**" she muttered to herself, quoting directly from the play. Feeling revolted by the spark she felt with her pupil, she grabbed her handbag and took the bottle out. She began to glug the gin as she felt the liquid pour down her neck, she felt at home.


	6. Fight

**Thanks for the reviews as always.**

* * *

"Urghhh" Carla groaned as she sat at her desk, a heavy weekend and this was the familiar result on a Monday morning. She had a couple of minutes before the kids arrived as she applied her lippy, thick and a deep red, as she pouted in the mirror. Her mind flashed back to last week, when she had more than lipstick on her lips. Peter Barlow's lips moving softly against hers, the way he sucked and bit down gently on her bottom lip was an image she failed to rid herself of all weekend. She sighed miserably as she tried to snap out of it, seeing the first few members of her class begin to line up outside the door as she rose to her seat ready for the day ahead.

* * *

Peter kicked a rock along the school playground as he traipsed towards the classroom, flanked by Tyrone and Steve on either side chatting.

"What do you think P" Tyrone asked staring at Peter waiting for an answer.

"Sorry what?" he muttered back, having not been listening to any part of the conversation.

"Are you alright mate, you've been quiet all morning?" Tyrone enquired, genuinely concerned for his mate, usually full of jokes in the morning.

"Yeah im just tired you know, Tracey had a flipping party last night, music banging till about 3AM" he replied, although that was the truth it wasn't that, which was distracting him this morning it was the idea of facing Carla after their misunderstanding.

"Oh sorry mate, I'll cover for you if you wanna go home get some sleep" Steve suggested.

"Na you're alright Steve, gotta face school sometime" he tailed off as they entered the building.

"Oh well if it isn't the English nerd" Jason started, causing a few giggles as Peter leaned against the wall.

"Not now Jason im not in the mood" Peter replied, trying to keep his cool not wanting another fight or exclusion.

"Or what Barlow, what you gonna do" Jason teased, knowing just how to wind Peter up.

When he got no reply he took it further. "I'm sure your sister won't take kindness to your rudeness, especially when I was with her last night" he smirked at his own comment.

"You what!" Peter exclaimed, fire burning in his eyes and his hands twitching, desperate to flatten Jason and his grinning face.

"Yeah that's right mate, she weren't worth the fiver though" he whispered in Peter's ear.

This was the final straw for Peter and he drew his fist back, connecting with several swift and solid punches to Jason's face and torso, knocking him to the floor and causing red liquid to spurt from his mouth.

Jason struggled to his feet in agony and managed to throw a few elbows in Peters face making a fountain of blood rush from Peter's nose.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE" an angry female voice shouted among the raucous yells and cheers of the classmates. Silence fell on the corridor as Mrs Connor made her way through the crowds.

"Oh I might have guessed it would be you," she said unfairly, as she caught eye contact with Peter.

"Peter and Jason stay here, everyone else into the classroom the instructions are on the board" she said, lowering her voice but keeping an authoritative stare locked onto the pupils.

"He was winding me up miss!" Jason squealed as Peter stood in silence.

"I don't care what he was doing Jason, get to the medical centre, that's not going to bruise nice tomorrow off you go. This isn't the end of this by a long way Jason, you got that" she said.

"Yes Miss" as he wandered off in the direction of the medical office.

"Now, you, come with me" she uttered quietly as Peter followed, not a word between them as she slipped into an empty classroom, Peter close behind her.

He leant against the desk nervously, awaiting her next move.

"Now I couldn't send both of you to the medical centre so looks like I'm gonna have to deal with you, lucky for you im qualified in first aid" she assured him, she gave him a half-hearted smile.

He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, trying to remain casual but willing himself not to tremble under her gaze or touch. "You've got to learn to control your temper" she murmured as he nodded slightly in agreement.

"Look lets get your shirt off, theres blood all over it" she muttered as she began to unbutton his shirt slowly, the heat radiating off his body willing her to continue, desperately trying to push their kiss to the back of her mind, but finding it near impossible as his muscles tensed as the shirt fell off his back.

She dabbed at his torso causing Peter to wince and hiss in pain as the alcohol fluid touched his skin.

"Sorry, this may hurt a little" she admitted as she brushed down his rippling chest.

"Not too bad" he replied gruffly, maintaining his hard image while trying not to grimace at the hurt his body was causing him.

"I'm gonna have to do your lip now" she said cautiously. "Is that okay" she asked, not wanting to push the boundaries, but she knew they were already crossed.

"Whatever" he said looking into her sparkling green eyes, desperately trying to remain in control.

She began to trail her finger across his mouth, slowly but surely and Peter struggled to contain his arousal at the feel of her so close to him. He was embarrassed to feel this way about her, but he was sure she was blurring the normal conduct between teachers and pupils as she moved her free hand to rest on his shoulder.

His mind raced as he wondered whether it was really all one sided, the way she **stared** at him, the** teasing**, the **private tutoring**, the way her** hand toyed** with his **body.** When she drew her hand to stroke across his cheek he could resist no longer.

He thrust his hips into her, she gasped at his obvious arousal as she felt him hard against her thigh. She looked into his welcoming brown eyes as she dropped the first aid kit, allowing its contents to spill across the floor. She tried to pull away timidly but he grabbed her waist, clawing at her shirt as she gave in. She wrapped her arms around his neck as their lips crashed together, moving perfectly against each other as they lost themselves in a steamy kiss.


	7. Denial and Jealousy

**Thank you for all the kind reviews. Bit more artistic writing today, my favourite kind. Hope to update again at the weekend. Enjoy!**

Short breathy moans tumbled out of their mouths as they locked lips, his hands brushing across her body for what seemed like an eternity but in reality was just a minute or two. Her body scorched under his touch like a raging fire, fuelled by gasoline every time he playfully coaxed her tongue to dance with his. To his disappointment he could feel her actions growing more timid, not driven by intense passion and sudden curiosity anymore as she felt limp in his arms as she stepped away from his strong embrace and began to wobble backwards slowly. Silence remained between them, Peter confused by her sudden lack of intimacy and Carla doing everything in her power not to look into those eyes and be convinced to slither her tongue back into his mouth for a bruising and desperate kiss.

"Carla" he said.

"What" she snapped back at him, vulnerability and emotion lined her tone.

"Whats wrong, me and you, this, its right and you know it" he tried to convince her, unsure of what actually burned between them but he knows it was explosive perfection, even if it was dangerous.

"It's not right, its wrong" she said, nothing louder than a whisper.

"And that should never of happened, ever. I'm your teacher nothing more. I'm weak and I craved attention but I shouldn't use you" she said willing herself to believe her words, let alone what he believed.

"If you think I will believe that then you must be crazy or summit," he said stepping closer to her. "You kissed me remember" he insisted, probing her with his words.

"I know, this is all my fault and I know that Peter, but you must forget this, I already have" she said, her harsh words cutting through Peter like a blade as she collected the contents of the first aid kit and turned on her heel and fled, her heels creating a patter of noise against the floor leaving Peter stood topless in the classroom, his belt loosened by her fumbling but sensual fingers yet he was very much alone.

* * *

She stood, backing into a wall, breathless. She felt smothered by her feelings for her student and she couldn't believe she'd been that careless. Allowing him to entwine his fingers with her and stimulate her deepest needs and desires. She felt her eyes beginning to water as a tear dripped to her chin before dropping off onto the floor as several more followed leaving a small ripple of water at her feet. She ran to the bathroom and bolted the door.

Peter did up his shirt slowly, blood littered it yet his eyes were glazed, distracted as he thought of her, perfection, like a glittering fireball. He was so close he could feel her heart pound when he bruised her lips and now he had only a fleeting image of her, she'd released herself from his touch and disappeared away, like the moon as the sun rises. He smoothed his shirt down composed himself as he opened the door and headed round the corner. If she said she didn't want him, he would make her want him.

She splashed her face with the cooling liquid, allowing it to wash away a layer of her make up, leaving her stripped bare and more natural than ever. She allowed her hand to brush through her hair as she stared at her reflection. Her lips were plump and swollen from her secret tryst with Peter and her eyes wide and wild. She stroked on some lipstick and mascara as she regained control and left the bathroom.

* * *

Their paths missed by a matter of seconds as Peter slipped into the classroom and took an empty seat next to Kirsty, the closest to the front as he wanted to be close to Carla when she returned. Kirsty gave him an embarrassed but flirtatious smile as she giggled at his solitary words. "Mind if I sit here?" he asked, not caring for the response and he pulled up the seat. "Yes" she assured him, twirling her hair looking at him cutely.

Carla pushed the door open slowly; sighing as she caught sight of Peter settling down next to Kirsty, as she laughed at something he said she felt a pang of jealousy coarse through her body.

"Sorry about the delay class, has everyone finished the worksheet" she asked as she looked directly at Peter who stared back at her, as he leant over and kissed Kirsty square on the mouth, keeping his eyes on Carla as she swallowed quickly trying not to choke on her words.

"Peter and Kirsty, this is a classroom not a party switch seats immediately and stay after class, both of you. I won't tolerate this," she bellowed. Kirsty got to her seat and blew Peter a kiss, laughing as she moved to sit next to Julie.

Peter looked up at Carla and smirked, loving what effect he could have on her as she sunk into her seat and closed her eyes, wishing herself to be anywhere else.


	8. Vodka

_**Sorry its been so long**..** I have a couple of updates for this fic hopefully going up over the weekend :) For those who asked I am not on twitter but am thinking of joining! Reviews very appreciated thank you. **_

Carla drummed her figures on the desk, deep in thought. A certain Peter Barlow consumed her head; an image scorched on her brain of Peter's lips locking, not with her but with Kirsty, the cutesy young girl who took great pleasure in giggling at everything he said. Her nails ran along the back of her neck as she gazed out the window, it was lunchtime but she knew she wouldn't be able to stomach any food. She licked her lips as another thought engulfed her. The image of oozing alcoholic liquid hitting the back of her throat and dripping down into her stomach was proving impossible to shift from her mind. The inner warmth and ability to forget life was what she desired, those dizzy heights you reach when you knock back a few. She could take it no longer and she desperately craved and desired a release. Her choice was between the alcohol and Peter Barlow; she mulled it over for a few seconds before grabbing her coat and making a hasty exit from the classroom, the door still swinging from the force.

Peter kicked the scuffed old football around the playground as he exchanged passes with a few of his mates. He received a few cheers and girlish giggles from his fan club in the corner, huddled around a bench in the rain watching him do a few skills. Kirsty, Maria and Fiz gossiped and giggled away as Peter flashed them the occasional look and rare smirk, his ego swelling by the attention he was receiving. Although his mind constantly drifted back to Carla, guilt filled his thoughts as he pictured her jealous but disappointed gaze. He was interrupted by her presence, her designer gear looking out of place in the concrete playground full of unruly kids. Their eyes met and the corners of his mouth tugged into a smile, impossible to hide. Her pace quickened and Peter felt his heart flutter as she strode towards him. He let out a small murmur as she approached, ready to speak but his face dropped as she swerved away from him violently, changing direction as she bounded out of the school gates. He was considering chasing after her, concern painted his face but he didn't want to draw suspicion to him and his teacher's situation, so he let her go, storming away from him her face a picture of anger and anguish.

She caught her breath as she leant against the metal railings, her mind awash with thoughts of alcohol, which no longer could be ridden from her mind as she scurried to the nearest newsagents.

"Hiya just this please" she mumbled to the shopkeeper as she thrust a bottle of vodka onto the counter along with a couple of notes she retrieved from her pocket, she was hurrying, not wanting to be seen buying strong alcohol in the middle of the afternoon. She received her change and left the shop at a rapid pace. She scanned the scene in front of her as she sought out a secluded spot. Her hands trembled with anticipation as she unscrewed the red top messily, and tipped back the bottle allowing the contents to enter her body.

* * *

Peter had been watching the gates, willing her to return but she'd been gone nearly 30 minutes and lunch was due to end soon.

"OYY" Steve shouted. "Pass the flaming ball" he jested as Peter punted the ball at him and ran off. He made his way through the corridor until he reached her classroom. The door was shut but there was no sign of her, her bag was still on the desk. He made his way gingerly to her desk and rummaged through her bag, everything was there and a few items tumbled out. Some make up, a mirror, a phone. His thumb flicked over the phones screen, as it lit up, showing an image of Carla and two other women smiling at the camera. Carla looked beautiful, her lips a deep shade of red and her eyes smoky. He lost himself in the picture for a few seconds. Before he rifled through the phone and scribbled down her number on his arm under his shirt, before carefully placing the belongings back into her bag and making his way outside.

She thrust the vodka bottle into one of the deep pockets in her coat as she made her way back to school. She had a year 7 class to teach before she could get home. She'd drained half the bottle and she desperately sought composure. She staggered round the corner, hoping the breath mints she had bought would mean she stayed under the radar. Her feelings for Peter were still gnawing away at her, but the alcohol provided a decent comfort and relief from confronting the depths of her feelings for him. By the time she reached the school gates, she had managed to gain control as she strolled into the corridor and entered the classroom, avoiding all eye contact with any of the kids. She plonked herself at her desk, the dizziness overcoming her for a brief moment. The light of her phone was flashing through her bag as she fingered the keyboard and opened a message.

**It's Peter text back**

Her eyes widened at the sight of a text from him.

**How the hell did you get my number?**

She typed back ferociously.

**DW R U OK?**

Her insides twinged at his care for her but she had to remain firm.

**Fine – You shouldn't be texting me.**

She snapped back, the alcohol pumping round her body made her even more unpredictable.

**N U shouldn't of kissed me but that's life aint it. I want U and I know U want me.**

She sighed because she knew he was right. She wanted him so much but he was just a kid, the age gap between them seven years. She sighed as she composed her text.

**We can't all have what we want now leave me alone.**

As she threw her phone back into her bag and got up to welcome her class.


	9. Temptation

**I said I would update this weekend again so here it is. Sorry it is a bit rushed and short so it may be rubbish! I will update again hopefully this week. Thanks for all the reviews :)**

"Alright, don't forget your homework next week" she said wearily to the bubbly excitable class of twelve year olds.

"Off you go, five minutes early aren't you all lucky" her mood and sarcasm lost on the youngsters are they bounded off home enthusiastically, buzz and chatter filled the air before Carla was left alone in eerie silence.

The heels were killing her feet and she couldn't wait to get home to bed. A nice bottle of wine was waiting for her and her king size mattress. A cold shower would also do the trick; she needed to remove all trace of Peter Barlow's touch from her, it was almost as if his handprint was scorched onto her body, all over her waist, her chest and her thighs, where she craved his touch the most.

She couldn't stand the classroom anymore as she headed home, desperate to avoid any contact with Peter.

Peter caught a flash of dark hair bounce past the window of his maths classroom, the sound of her stilettos like music to his ears. He grabbed his bag and headed out the classroom.

He ignored the cries of "Peter!" from the old male teacher he hated as they faded into the background as he kept on Carla's tail.

He managed to follow her for a good ten minutes before she reached a stop. He looked up at the relatively smart block of flats she lived in, thinking about his old crummy council house in comparison. He wondered if his mother would even notice that he wasn't at home. She buzzed open the flats and entered, Peter slipping in behind her before the door closed. The marble floors, crisp white walls and elegant décor in the lobby gave Peter some idea of the class of the flats. He studied her face as she pressed the button for the elevator, her eyes were crinkled, and he couldn't work out whether it was tiredness or something else. Her lips were slightly drooped and her emerald orbs slightly glazed and he just wanted to lean over and touch her but he waited. She stepped into the lift and he took his chance, pressing the button multiple times before entering the lift and making sure the doors shut behind him.

"God" she exclaimed, breathlessly seemingly startled by his sudden appearance. Peter grinned at her seductively but the butterflies in his stomach were making him nauseous.

"Have you been following me?" she asked, her eyebrows rose in annoyance.

"So what if I have," he replied quickly, taking in her beauty while keeping the doors shut courtesy of the buttons in the lift.

"Well you've wasted your time. Now let me out Peter" she insisted wearily.

"No, not until you admit the truth" he persisted.

"The truth is I'm tired, and I want to get into my flat now let me out" she said in a raised tone, finding some authority like she was back in the classroom.

Peter sighed; she was being difficult so he stepped towards her. She tried to move away but she was pinned against the metal surface of the lift. She toyed with her hair and thrust the palms of her hands behind her to steady herself, the effects of the alcohol proving difficult to conceal when trying to maintain her balance in the lift with Peter hovering over her.

"Get away from me" she whispered but with little aggression.

He stroked her wrists and played with the material of her blouse and she could feel her resistance weakening. She was desperate for his touch but she knew it was wrong.

**"Let me in**" he muttered in her ear, his husky voice sending tingles down her spine. He leaned over her and planted a feather light kiss on her cheek, she swallowed hard and she was in danger of losing herself.

He dipped his head lower and raised his lips over her neck, leaving a trail of kisses down her neck as she whimpered at his efforts. Despite his reputation he hadn't been very intimate with a woman apart from a couple of quick snogs at parties with various excitable teenagers and his very public embrace with Kirsty, but the way she melted into his touch and her lip quivered in anticipation he knew he must have been doing something right.

She didn't know whether it was the alcohol, the situation or her undeniable attraction to Peter Barlow that made her utter the next words but they spilt out her mouth like a waterfall before she could stop them.

"**Kiss me properly please Peter**" she virtually begged him. As the door pinged open with a loud noise as they reached her floor. She grabbed his hand forcefully but seductively as she laced her fingers with his as he traced patterns on the back of her hand. She rushed to the door and put the key in the lock as he followed urgently.

The door pushed open as they tumbled into her flat, their bodies moving together as she placed an intoxicating kiss on his lips and the door slammed behind them.


	10. Encounters

**Thank you for all the kind reviews, slightly longer chapter this time. This is a bit more M rated I suppose, I have put those bits in italic. **

His back slammed hard into the wall as she devoured him rapidly. All fears and worries about their trysts lost in the back of her mind, too focused on Peter's rippling muscles and gorgeous soft lips to care about their age gap or teacher pupil relationship. Their tongues danced together as she dominated the kiss this time, unable to starve herself of his touch any longer. She pressed her body into his, her frame soft against his tensing muscles as their chests crushed together. He groaned quietly at the contact, he couldn't believe a woman as beautiful as she would even be interested in him. The fact she was an older woman, not immature like these silly giggling school girls making her even more appealing to Peter. Their kiss drew to a close as they panted heavily, their eyes gleaming with lust. He leant out and stroked her face softly, moving in small circles with the backs of his fingers and softly grazing her with his nails. He leaned in to hold her as she tensed in his embrace.

"Don't tell me you're getting cold feet again," he asked, worried about what her response would be as he stroked her back.

"No" she muttered. "But could you blame me?" she raised her tone.

"Of course I wouldn't blame you, but you can't fight this, not when its this good" he replied honestly, willing her to have faith in them.

"I'm your teacher and you're my student, do you know how much trouble this will cause us both, especially me," she said despondently.

"We won't get in trouble cos we won't get caught. I promise we will be careful and it's only for 6 months before the other teacher comes back and then I'm 18 anyway and it won't matter honest" he declared excitingly.

She smiled at his enthusiasm and naivety but the electricity between them was too much to ignore.

"I can't fight this Peter," she mumbled.

"Really"

"Yes, it might seem crazy but I cant forget how you make me feel" she said laying herself bare to him.

He grinned excitedly taking her hands in his and kissing her tenderly on the lips, slow and smooth unlike their previous rapid and passionate encounters.

"Come… to bed" she murmured through the kiss. He was surprised at her forwardness but nodded his head, dizzy with nerves and anticipation.

"Only if you want to, I mean" she gazed at him.

"Of course I want to. I want this" he assured her as he held her hand.

She giggled at his daft grin. "Come on then you" as she led him into her bedroom.

"Actually let me just get a drink do you want one?" she asked Peter.

"Na you're alright" he replied and walked to her room.

Carla screwed open the bottle of wine quickly and glugged it back, drinking a large quantity of it before shoving it back in the cupboard and moving towards her bedroom.

It was an exotic room, full of dark splashes of deep colour. Burgundy wallpaper, black silk duvet and a rich coloured carpet. Her king-size bed stood out in the centre of the room as Peter stretched his arms round her waist from behind. Nuzzling her neck as he did so.

"Nice place you got," he said, thinking back to his own grimy house in comparison.

"Shame about the view" he teased cheekily.

"Oi!" she swotted him on the arm as he feigned upset.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and bit her lip seductively as she pulled him down onto the bed so he was crouched over her. The wine giving her new found freedom and confidence to give into her desires.

They soon found themselves lost once again in a frenzied kiss. She swirled her tongue around his mouth before catching his lips in her teeth and biting down gently causing him to groan loudly.

She traced patterns all over his bicep as she rid him of his shirt leaving his bronzed skin and well-built chest exposed. His skin was burning with desire but he was struggling to hide his apprehension. He was desperate to satisfy her but despite his reputation he was a virgin and was worried his performance would be laughable. Carla was too caught up in the moment to notice as she tugged at his belt as Peter began to shake slightly.

_She rid him of his belt and slid his trousers off moving her hand to the waistband of his black boxers, teasing her way along his inner thigh as his leg jerked involuntarily. She smiled at the effect her touch was having on him as she quickly slipped her hand beneath his boxers to feel his warmth. He gasped at the contact and swallowed hard as she became more dominant. She straddled his body, pinning him beneath her as she stroked his length slowly, the quick rise and fall of his chest showing his enjoyment, the pleasure outweighing his shyness for now as she increased the speed, dragging her nails along him teasingly. He was trying to control his inevitable orgasm but as she moved faster and faster along his length he was finding it impossible to maintain his cool. She sped up even more as she massaged his shaft before looking up and locking eyes with him, a mischievous and seductive look on her face turned to concern in a few seconds._

"Your shaking Peter" she exclaimed in worry as her hand grew to a halt. Noticing the tremors that were evident in his hands.

_"Please don't stop," he insisted through gritted teeth as he guided her hand back to where he throbbed for her touch. She nodded, understanding his desire and she maneuvered herself onto her knees and took him in her mouth causing Peter to groan and gasp loudly at the contact. She swirled her tongue around the head as he felt the pleasure rise in his thighs as he reached a climax, releasing himself as he moaned her name repeatedly._

He came down from his high as he breathed heavily and he could feel her eyes burning into him.

"What?" he queried.

"Why were you shaking baby," she asked with genuine concern.

"You're gonna think I'm dead stupid if I tell ya" he replied.

"Of course I won't baby," she said as she caressed his cheek.

He blushed as he began to try and explain. "The thing is like, I haven't been very intimate with a woman before and I know you must have been with more men cos you're beautiful and stuff…" he trailed off, his cheeks reddening by every word.

"Oh Peter, god I didn't even think. What are we doing you are so young" she worried out loud.

"No Carla I'm not I just didn't want to be a disappointment" he admitted.

"Peter you would never be a disappointment, even if I had been with 100 men" she reassured him.

"Why have you been with 100 men" he joked as he teased her.

"Oi, you! No of course not but you don't need to worry" she gave him a small smile.

"Well in that case…" he chuckled as he moved over to her and began to unbutton her blouse as she giggled with glee.


	11. Together

**Thank you for all 60 reviews! Amazing. Here's the eleventh chapter, can't believe I'm in double figures already. Might be starting another fic soon as it's summer and I will update my other one soon. Bit short and dialogue heavy sorry! **

"Peter, Peter stop!" she squealed breathily as he peppered her abdomen with sensual kisses after ridding her of her shirt. He manoeuvred himself off her gingerly, twiddling his thumbs.  
"Did I do something wrong" he asked.  
"No of course not, I just think there's other stuff we should be doing" she replied honestly.  
"What do ya mean" he said gruffly.  
"Not everythings about sex Peter!" She declared. He looked at her, intrigued.  
"We don't need to rush, I want it to be special for you, you know?" He was touched by her words and leant over and pressed his lips against hers.  
"Don't or I won't be able to resist" she mumbled through the tender kiss.  
He chuckled; happy at the reaction she gave him. "So what do you wanna do then?" He asked.  
"Well I want to get to know you better of course" she said as he played with the straps of her bra, massaging her shoulders softly.  
"Well what do ya wanna know?" as she geared up to ask him questions, questions that he might not wanna answer.  
"Tell me about your family" she probed eliciting a groan from Peter. "Do we have to talk about them"  
"Yes baby" she said playfully. "I had a look in your file and.."  
"You've been reading my file?" Peter interrupted, giving her a mocking look.  
"Yeah oh god you're not angry are you" she worried.  
"No I think its cute" he grinned, prodding her gently. "Checking up on me were we"  
"Oi shutup you, stop avoiding the question"  
He sighed before reclining back into the bed, holding her hand to his chest.  
"I dunno what to say really, me dad left us when I was 8, had a new family within a year been all over the place, America, Scotland now I think" She smiled at him soothingly, willing him to continue.  
"I just live with me mam and Tracey, she's my sister. Mam don't care about us, Traceys a small time hooker. We live in a scummy house, hardly anyone ever there but me unless mam and Tracey wanna have a party and get coked up"  
She appreciated his truthfulness as she wound her arm round his neck.  
"Nuff about my sad life what about yours" as he attempted to deflect the heat off himself.  
"I do understand its hard to open up you know" she said."Thank you" she murmured as she kissed his cheek. He was enthralled by her, his heart exploded with every kiss and touch. "Well I have supportive parents. They're divorced but I'm close to them both. This is my dad's flat, he let's me live here rent-free. They are very kind and generous." She said hoping she didn't sound boastful in comparison. "You're lucky" he admitted. "I know" she replied. "Hopefully one day I can pay them back I mean I'm only 24 so got a while to find my own way in life."  
"24 eh.. Bit older than me aren't you Mrs Connor" he teased as he nuzzled her neck.  
"Quit teasing doesn't the age gap matter to you?" she questioned.  
"No of course not. All the girls at school are dead immature and you're just.. well amazing" he said blushingly slightly.  
"Well aren't you cute" she grinned at him, flashing those gleaming white teeth.  
She crawled onto his lap and fluttered her eyelashes at him. "And when you do things to me like you did earlier I think the age gap might be a little bit of an advantage" he smirked. "Well if your lucky you never know what might happen later" she said, raising her eyebrows giving him a seductive hint.  
"When we're at school how am I gonna keep my hands off you eh" he asked her. "Well you'll have to try, anticipation is half the fun" she winked and he laughed. "You know at school when you act like the big bad teacher" she narrowed her eyes at him in a mock angry glare. Yeah just like that! If only they knew you were a big softy"  
"I don't want you damaging my reputation alright" she feigned annoyance.  
"Whatever you say Mrs Connor" he beamed at her.  
"So.. Do you want to stay here tonight, because its gone eleven?" She asked him, biting her lip, hoping his response would be yes.  
"Only if that's alright with you"  
"Of course it is you daft idiot, in fact I want you to stay more than anything" she admitted.  
"Well that's good because I'm not going anywhere" he said as they settled into bed.  
She let her hands roam his body, clad in just his underwear, his skin like silk under her fingers. She sunk into the mattress and reached for Peter's hand. He snaked his arms round her waist as she backed into him cosily. He placed kisses all over her neck, and upper back as she sighed, blissfully content with Peter.  
"Car" he whispered. "Yeah" she replied sleepily, the effects of the alcohol and energy put into Peter leaving her drowsy.  
"Will you be my girlfriend?" He said nervously.  
"And you say I'm a softy" she replied, leaning into his embrace, satisfied in his arms.


	12. Morning

**Thank you for the reviews as always. M-Rated bits are in italics. I will be updating my other fic today as well.**

His eyes flickered open as he adjusted to his surroundings. He peered over at the digital alarm softly brushing Carla as he noticed the time. 6.16 AM on a Saturday morning. He sighed as he sunk his head into the plush pillows of her bed. He wasn't used to this sort of luxury, thinking back to his stained and hard mattress at his home. He smiled to himself as he stared at her sleeping. Her eyelashes long and dark as her eyelids remained firmly shut showing a faint shade of her shimmery eye shadow she hadn't taken off. Her lips perfect in a pout and her skin dark and smooth. He admired her form as the silk sheets clung to her, the black providing a strong contrast with her tanned skin.

He shuffled towards her and pressed his mouth to her neck, nibbling at the skin behind her ear. She didn't stir but sighed heavily. He sucked on her earlobe gently, swirling his tongue around the softness before moving his hands down her back, kneading her skin. She appeared to mutter something but Peter couldn't make it out as he grew with confidence.

_**He fiddled with the clasp of her bra, taking him a while and he was secretly glad she wasn't awake to see him struggle. It fell open and slid off her chest, allowing him to marvel in her nakedness. She was so beautiful, he thought to himself and he wanted to satisfy her like she had satisfied him. His nerves taken over by willingness as he enveloped her in his arms and pressed kisses down her chest, thrashing his tongue over the roundness of her breast before biting down, his teeth catching her skin. She purred, still yet to stir but her body began to react to his touch. He let his head rest against her collarbone, giving him easy access to nip her neck before moving his hand down, leaving his palm flat against her stomach. He moved in circular motions, toying with her skin, willing her to wake, her eyelids fluttered with pleasure briefly but still remained tightly shut, despite the birds singing sweetly outside her window. He debated his next move, not wanting to take advantage of his sleeping girlfriend but curious and desperate to take it further. He trailed his nails down till he reached the top of the waistband. A deep, purple, lacy number was visible as he licked his lips in delight. He fingered the material before dipping his hand beneath and gripping her gently. She was beginning to come round and her breath became more erratic. He wasn't sure exactly how to go about this but he flicked his thumb over her, causing her to groan as she came to her senses. He grabbed her thighs and parted her legs to gain better access. He thrust into her quickly, his finger curling to hit a spot, which elicited great pleasure from her. Her eyes flashed open and she let out a gasp of shock at his dominance, his position between her legs but soon cries of ecstasy filled the air. Her hands fisted the bed sheet as she writhed on the bed. "Pppeterr" she spat as continued to penetrate her, while using his other hand to massage her thighs. He moved his free hand to rub over her clitoris, which sent Carla to new levels. Her body jerked forward multiple times as she moaned loudly holding Peter's neck and pulling him down onto her as she came down from her high.** _

His insides tingled with happiness and arousal at her noises and he lay beside her, propped up on his elbow so he could see her face. He grinned as she stared at the ceiling, somewhat dazed.  
"Well that was a nice way to be woken" she managed to muster still panting. "Was it? How nice" he asked her suggestively.  
"Incredibly nice, that was amazing, you are amazing" it was her turn to blush as she lavished him with compliments, still up in the clouds. "Thank god for that, didn't wanna let you down or owt"  
She huffed. "Peter! For god sake I want you enough you'd never let me down"  
"You want me do you" he teased.  
"Yes and I'm not afraid to admit it anymore loverboy" she giggled. "But I want to wait, so its really special for us both, honest." She said.  
He nodded, understanding the urges but wanting to wait too.  
"I guess I should be getting home soon its past 7 and I should be home before Tracey gets back and I've got a stack of homework to do because of someone!" He said as Carla's face portrayed visible upset.  
"Oh I thought you'd spend the day with me" her lip quivered as she spoke.  
"Well I suppose I can if that's what you would like"  
"No no you go its fine, I'll jump in the shower and you get dressed" she said as she sashayed to the bathroom, her head heavy from the alcohol in her system and upset she wouldn't get to spend the day with Peter. She knew the school week would be hard enough, trying to resist him during school hours, a tedious and almost impossible chore. She turned the shower on and got lost in the water.  
Peter turned the doorknob and slipped in, catching sight of the water droplets cascading down her body. He snuck in steathily before opening the shower door catching her by suprise.  
"What are you doing in here eh?" she questioned.  
"Well I want to spend the day with you so homework can wait" he beamed at her as he scooped her up in his arms and kissed her.  
"Well aren't you a big boy" she teased, giving a throaty laugh before kissing him back passionately.  
"Let's go out somewhere, somewhere dead nice away from here, where I can show you off" he said, the excitement plastered across his face.  
"Oh yeah, where?" She said matching his enthusiasm.  
"I'm sure we'll think of something my love, now first let's enjoy this shower".


	13. Date

**Thank you for all the reviews as always, I'll be updating a couple of times hopefully early in the week but then not for a week or so, as I'm off on a holiday. Enjoy the next chapter. **

Her eyes widened as he let the towel drop to leave his body entirely naked as they shared the shower.  
"Feeling comfortable around me I see" she let out a dirty giggle.  
"What ya want me to shower in, my school uniform?" He jested.  
She smiled flirtily at him, before squeezing some lemon shower gel out into the palm of her hand and rubbed it over herself seductively, keeping her eyes firmly locked on Peter. She trailed it over her chest, stomach before letting it slide down her thighs as the substance dripped down her legs. He grinned mischievously, biting down hard on his lip to stop himself from groaning. "We don't want to get distracted in ere" he said through gritted teeth. "Don't we" she whispered back, her voice hardly heard over the spurts of water lashing the ground. He pushed her against the tiled wall as he cupped her hard and pushed his tongue into her mouth. She responded eagerly, as they slid over each other, her hands strong and firm round his neck, clinging to him as he took the lead. His confidence high from his performance earlier in the morning as he massaged her skin before clutching her face, deepening the kiss even further as she moaned and they were soon lost in one another.

* * *

"Did we really spend 45 minutes in the shower" she asked him as she perched on the bed.  
"Seems that way, all your fault" he said.  
"Yeah yeah, so any master plans of what you wanna do today baby?" She questioned.  
"Well, why don't we go to that dead big zoo in Liverpool, its meant to be the best one in North England" he suggested.  
"The zoo!" She scoffed, narrowing her eyes at his suggestion. "How old, do you think I am 5?" she said bluntly.  
"Older than me" he shot back sharply."he swotted him with the back of her hand.  
"Well if you don't wanna spend the day with me" he said childishly, crossing his arms jokily.  
"Shhh baby" she muttered as she draped her arms around his neck from behind. "Let's go to the zoo then you big kid" she laughed before placing a big kiss on his cheek.  
He shoved on his school trousers and a spare unworn jumper he had in his school bag before pattering to the bathroom to freshen up. She pulled on some dark jeans and a beautiful blouse, silky and cream, tight over her chest and accentuating her dark hair, tousled gently, freshly washed over her shoulder. Long, black, suede heeled boots topped off the outfit, giving her that extra height as she applied her make up. She applied the soft blusher to her cheek, light red lipstain on her lips and deep smoky grey eye shadow, giving her best features even more emphasis. He fiddled with his laces, rather expensive trainers he received from his mums last fella as he stepped back into the room. Her simple beauty transfixed him and he couldn't take his eyes off her.  
"What you looking at" she said in amusement.  
"You" he answered simply walking over to her and stroking her wrists.  
"Well I can see that" she said sarcastically.  
"Can't believe you're actually mine and that" he said cutely.  
"Quit acting soppy" she prodded his shoulder, chuckling. "Cmon let's get in the car" she ordered, lacing her hand with this.  
"Yes Mrs Connor" he said, giving her a mock captains salute.

* * *

"So, over here if I remember correctly is the tigers and lions" Peter exclaimed excitedly, as they strolled through the zoo, Peter taking the lead tugging on Carla's hand as she trailed behind him.

"I'm beginning to doubt this relationship now, how old did you say you were?" she teased cheekily.

"17 years 6 months and 23 days my love" he beamed at her, laughing at her joke.

"No it's just, this was the last place me dad ever took me, before he left us I mean" Peter's tone turned serious.

"Oh baby, you should have said" she said understandingly.

"I just did"

"Well I'm glad, you can tell me anything, I mean that. Nothing is off limits, don't feel like you ever have to keep anything from me"

"I know, thank you" he smiled reassuringly at her, before spotting the polar bears.

"Look at those" he declared enthusiastically, before pulling her over as she giggled at the inner infant in him.

She wrapped her arms round his waist needily from behind, craving his touch. Her hands met in the middle of his rock hard abs, as she played with the material of his jumper. She rested her chin on his shoulder as he touched the glass, mirroring the polar bears actions, engrossed in the movement of the animals. She craned to look at his face, smiling at his evident happiness. She leant in closer and breathed in his scent before nipping his neck and gently biting down on his earlobe.

'Carla, this is a family place" he hissed.

"Well aren't you a barrel of laughs," she muttered grumpily, as she pressed her body against him, enjoying his warmth.

"I hate to tear you away, but I need to go t' loo, let me guess you know where they are an all" she said, sarcasm and some mock annoyance lacing her tone.

"As a matter of fact I do, follow me," he replied, brushing off her manner.

"Here you are, I'll wait outside" he said.

"Oh, are you sure you don't want to come in" she said sensually.

"What is the matter with you, we're at the flaming zoo"

"Fine" she snapped, narrowing her eyes and pouting while he laughed at her, before she disappeared into the toilet.

Peter checked his phone, while he hovered outside waiting for her, a couple of texts from his mates but nothing from his family. He rolled his eyes and tossed it back into his rucksack. He gazed round the zoo before he was jarred out of his peaceful state by a loud call.

"Peter!" he spun round and his heart sank at who was in front of him.

"Kirsty…" he said half-heartedly as she rushed over to him, excitement etched on her face as Peter wondered what on earth to do.


	14. Tension

**Last update for a while possibly…**

She flung her arms round him dramatically, Peter stiffened in her embrace as she pressed herself against him obviously. However unlike the way his heart fluttered when it was Carla's arms around him, this encounter was proving increasingly awkward. She stood in anticipation, her grin the size of America waiting for him to say something but he was rooted to the spot, barely able to muster a grunt. He shifted his weight from foot to foot as he gazed at the floor, thrusting his hands in his pockets.

"What you doing here then!" She said, making the first move in the conversation.

"Come to look at the animals..." Peter said, giving the most obvious answer he could, attempting to avoid any suspicion.  
Her mouth curled upwards in an uneasy expression, she was clearly expecting Peter to continue the conversation. After a pause he decided to return the favour.

"What about you" he asked, despite having absolutely no interest in the answer, as he discreetly scanned the surrounding area for Carla, hoping she'd notice Kirsty and stay away.  
"Well, I'm here with my Nanny Jane and Grandad Harry, we've come to look at the animals too" she teased before continuing, rambling on about family relations and the creatures they'd managed to see. He zoned out, before her inquisitive tone brought him back to earth.

"Are you on your own or summit?"Peter sighed, desperately trying to think of an adequate response to her question.

"There you are, you ready to go bab…" as Carla strolled towards Peter, his back turned. Carla tensed immediately and didn't complete her sentence when she reached Peters side and realised he was in the middle of an exchange with Kirsty. Kirsty snorted with amusement but more with surprise.

"Are you here with 'er?" She raised her eyebrows in disbelief.

"Well...erm" he struggled, unsure of what to say for the best before she butted in confidently.

"Well the thing is Kirsty, Peter is looking to apply for some top universities and he only got two B's for science related subjects at GCSE and we're thinking he's going to resit them you see" She stared blankly, still not understanding.  
"So I took Peter to the zoo, to you know get him interested in the subject as I'll be overseeing his resits" Carla said in an assured tone, flashing a big smile at Kirsty who seemed to accept this explanation.

"Well that sounds great babe," she said nodding enthusiastically at Peter, who felt a pit in his stomach at hearing her call him babe.

"Well I'd appreciate it if you kept it to ya self to be honest, don't need Jason and them lot getting wind of it" he said, hoping Kirsty would keep her mouth shut.

"Oh anything for you" she said, looking at him with puppy dog eyes, as he scuffed his shoes on the ground and fiddled with his ear, signs of his growing discomfort.

"Anyway we better be getting back so bye Kirsty" Carla said, cutting off what Kirsty perceived as a "moment" with Peter, before she flounced off leaving Peter to trail after her offering Kirsty just a parting smile.

"Carla, Carla!" He hissed at her, as she picked up the pace, feeling a growing wave of worry and jealousy coarse across her body.

"What!" She snapped. "I just want to get out of here now"

"Fine, don't worry, she won't say anything"

"Easy for you to say, just leave it," she said sharply as they reached the car and got in, she slammed the door particularly hard before they sped off. Their car journey was torturous, no words being exchanged between the pair. Peter knew not to push her in this mood, so settled to sinking back into the leather seats of her car. He stretched his hand over and let it rest on her thigh, rubbing gently moving his thumb sideways over her jeans.

"Oh so now you want to touch me like that" she said harshly, referencing back to their time at the zoo.

"Hey that's not fair," he protested.

"Life's not fair" she said, with little emotion. He sighed heavily, upset at her mood but choosing to leave it for the time being as he removed his hand. They neared home as they continued their silence before she asked.

"Where do you want me to drop you"

"Just near school I guess" he said quietly, disappointed they weren't going back to Carla's.

She nodded as she drove, eventually parking in a road near to school. She sighed heavily as she crossed her arms, looking distracted as she waited for Peter to leave.

"Are you okay?" he asked her, concerned at her silence.

"I'm just tired" she brushed off Peter's question and her mind had drifted towards the nice bottle of wine she would be opening once Peter had got off home.

"Don't worry about Kirsty, I'll make sure she keeps it to herself" he tried to reassure Carla but this only fuelled her panic and jealousy.

"Well if you're lucky she could come and help you with your homework" she snapped, making her jealousy all too apparent.

"You're jealous!" he scoffed. "Of Kirsty?!" he laughed at her silliness.

"I am not" she insisted.

"For god sake Carla, I'm about as interested in Kirsty as I am in Mr Halliwell" he assured her as she let out a little giggle, which made Peter smile.

"Sorry baby" she said as she leaned over to catch her lips with his as he responded eagerly, her kiss as thrilling as ever. "I better go" he said reluctantly as she agreed.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow but, no suspicious behaviour alright"

"Yes Mrs Connor, see not suspicious at all" he winked at her. He stepped out of the car as she watched him go, getting a sinking feeling of emptiness every time he left her. When he was with her it was so easy, but as soon as she was alone doubts consumed her about her relationship with Peter and all she could crave was the bottle, which was exactly what she was going to hit as soon as she reached her flat.


	15. Playing It Cool

**Hi everyone, thanks for lovely, lovely reviews! So sorry it has taken so long to update, I really have little excuse, although I did go on a 2 week holiday at the beginning of August so that may of aided my lack of motivation. I have a better idea of where this is going and have drafted the next couple of chapters so will hope to get them up soon. I am back at college in a week or so, but I will try and make updates more regular from now on. Was very motivated by my pleasing exam results and also the reviews so thank you :) Suggestions welcome as always and hope you enjoy the chapter. **

* * *

Carla groaned as the alarm shattered through the peaceful silence of early morning. She scrambled to end the shrieking beep before rolling over to get ready. She smiled to herself as she realised her familiar Monday morning feeling had been replaced by a cloud of anticipation and excitement to see her lover once again. Despite only being apart for a matter of hours she ached for him and she craved his strong embrace. She was desperate to consummate their relationship but didn't want to rush him especially with her being his senior and in a position of authority. Her stomach became a pit of unease when she thought of the situation as a whole but she couldn't physically or emotionally resist Peter.  
She swallowed hard as she felt a familiar but worrying prickle coarse through her skin as she noted her feelings of lust and desire were quickly transforming into something much stronger. She hadn't felt this since **_him_ **as she wondered what he would think of her beginning to fall in love with someone else. She pushed it out her mind as she got distracted by thoughts of Peters strong arms and thighs.

Peter whistled tunefully as he wandered round his kitchen causing his mum to grumble incoherently from the sofa.  
"Shut up you idiot" she managed to wheeze before collapsing back, engulfed in the settee. Normally Peter would be concerned she was in such a state in the morning but all worries and care for his mum had evaporated as he rushed out the door 10 minutes earlier than usual hoping to catch a glimpse or an undisturbed chat with Carla before he had to back off in order not to arouse suspicion to their passionate and private affairs.

* * *

Peter noticed her long ebony locks blowing in the chilly Manchester breeze as she lugged a few boxes from the boot of her car and into her arms as she looked to be making the journey to the classroom. Peter's eyes lit up immediately as the playground was sparsely populated with only a few of the younger students about, trying to make the top grades by studying in the library early.  
"Mrs Connor" he said breathlessly as he jogged to her side. She shot him a piercing look but her mouth curled into an unmistakeable smile when she looked at him deeply.  
"Do you need a hand with those boxes"  
"Well since you offered..." She tailed off smirking at him subtly, the sexual tension obvious between them but hidden from the other unsuspecting pupils and teachers. She thrust all four boxes into his arms as he wobbled to maintain his balance. She giggled before throwing her designer handbag over her arm and flouncing to the classroom, giving Peter the odd seductive smile as he followed sulkily behind her, pouting in jesting annoyance. He let the boxes topple onto her desk as he huffed.  
"I think I've done my back in" he said rubbing his spine.  
"Oh give over grandad your meant to be a fit, athletic young boy!" She said cheekily.  
"I think you know I am already but I'll be happy to provide you with evidence" he winked, delving towards her waist tickling and grazing her skin teasingly in the privacy of the classroom. She bit her lip hard and beckoned him with her finger, breathing heavily as they fell into the stationary cupboard together. Their tongues frolicked with one another's as their thrilling kiss heated up, they clattered into a stack of pens and they cascaded to the floor. Peter reached for her tights, attempting to yank them down but Carla stopped him breathlessly.  
"Not here" she whispered.  
"Well when, I can't wait any longer i need you and I want you to need me" he shot back, as he panted heavily.  
"I do need you" she said honestly.  
"I mean physically, I'm ready" he said as he looked her in the eye, deep feelings pooled in his gaze.  
"I can't wait Peter but not here okay we have to stop" she pleaded with him to understand and he offered a defeated nod.  
"Fuck" he could only offer up a profanity which clouded the air, displaying his feelings for her and his aroused state.  
"You might wanna hide that" she teased pushing him out of the cupboard sending him to the bathroom to tidy himself up. He picked up his bag and jogged to the bathroom, flashing her a toothy grin as he went.  
She sighed heavily as she closed the door behind her, it seems their ability to resist each other was wavering already.

* * *

"Peter Barlow" she called out, as she scanned the room despite already knowing he hadn't returned from the bathroom. Her brow furrowed as she wondered why he was taking so long. Dev piped up from the back of the classroom.  
"I saw him in the bathroom miss, he said he had something to sort out"  
Carla chuckled lightly under her breath.  
"Shall I go and check on him miss" Tyrone asked innocently.  
"No it's alright, I'm sure he will join us when he's ready" she assured his friends swiftly as Peter sped along to the classroom. He opened the door with force as he entered and bowed his head apologetically.  
"It won't happen again Mrs Connor" he said with a flirtatious glint in his eye.  
"I should hope not, there's a desk free at the back, take a seat" she said in a monotonous voice whilst struggling to take her eyes off him.  
"Right class chapter 7" she said with a clap, to draw herself from her state of longing.  
"Bloody hell she let you off lightly, she must like you or summin" Dev exclaimed in a shocked tone.  
"Mmm summink like that" he mused quietly, suppressing a smile.

Classes ticked by perilously slowly after Peters class had finished and he had left the room, offering her a smile, which spoke volumes to her, he seemed to mirror her feelings of utter emptiness when they weren't around each other. Finally the bell shrieked, and like the piercing alarm of early morning, it signified a reunion with Peter. She waited patiently for 10 minutes like they had arranged via text, as she waded through some coursework before a gentle knock came and Peter stood. He had changed and his hair was tousled, a silver chain hung from his neck, poking out of a tight white t-shirt, his muscles and tattoos evident along with his sultry tanned skin. His thoughtful eyes were gleaming with joy as she chucked him her car keys.  
"Back seat duck down make sure nobody sees you and ill be 5 minutes okay baby" she said reminding him of their plan.  
He nodded and left quickly before Carla followed later. She sped to the flat with a purpose, having to savour precious alone time with Peter. His hands interlinked with hers as soon as they were inside the building, silence fell upon them as they climbed the stairs but their physical connection was enough. He wrapped his strong arms around her neck from behind, his hands toying with her stomach as they fell onto the sofa together. She felt at home in the cocoon of his chest as he kissed her lightly on the temple.  
"You wanna flick the lamp on, it gets so dark now winter is coming" she mumbled into his shoulder as she played with the side of his face.  
"No" he whispered almost seductively as Carla cocked her head, intrigued.  
"Come to the bedroom in five minutes" he maintained in a whispery tone, pressing a fleeting kiss to her delicate hand as he left her alone in the lounge.


	16. First Time

**Thank you for the few recent reviews and all the ones when I wasn't uploading. Will try and get a chapter up every week but I am going back to college doing A-Levels so it depends how much free time I have. Hope everyone is enjoying and here is the weekly update. :) **

* * *

Carla drifted to her bedroom and opened the door slowly. She squinted as her relatively moody bedroom was alight with a plethora of scented candles, the aroma of sweet mandarin and lemon wafted round the room as Peter stood casually against the bedpost, dressed in just his boxers and t-shirts.

"Wow" she said, her eyes alight with anticipation and shock. "When did you get all this then" she asked, touched at the effort he has made.

Popped out in my lunch break, only the best for my lady" he said cheesily. She giggled. She felt him approach her. He swept her hair to one side and placed a succession of slow kisses to the nape of her neck, the little blonde hairs standing on end as she closed her eyes. He undressed her down to just her underwear, her bra already discarded.

"Are you sure about this" she questioned, hoping with every fibre of her body that he was, as resisting the closest form of intimacy with him was proving a challenge, as it regularly infiltrated her innocent thoughts.

"Never been surer" he promised her as he swept her up in his arms and onto the mattress, the silky black sheets only providing an extra layer of luxury. He was already aroused, his boxers protruding as she giggled when he kissed her. She slid her hands to his hip bone, pushing the boxers lower, his body tingled at her every touch as his nerves this time seemingly vanished completely, as he lay back in ecstasy as she pleasured him. He let out puffs of breath rapidly as she gripped him firmly, and before he knew it she had swung her legs over his torso and was resting on his lower thighs. His eyes widened at her urgency, feeling a mutual connection over their physical needs.

"No foreplay?" he asked her teasingly as his member hovered ever closer to her centre."I don't need foreplay when it comes to you" she admitted as he smirked, his mouth curling up on the right side. Before he had time to think she lowered herself onto him, he filled her entirely, the unimaginable and indescribable pleasure swirled over Peters body as she rocked her hips over him, taking entire control and he was at her mercy. He held onto her thighs desperately raking his nails over her soft skin as she picked up the pace, her senses heightened as she forgot the situation and got lost in the feeling of her body trembling with arousal. After just a minute or two Peter felt the burning sensation in his legs, as he could no longer reign in his excitement at her exquisite movements. He climaxed, groaning deeply as his eyes fluttered shut and his body lurched forward, his jerking torso and shaking legs enhanced by his fast beating heart. After a short while in which he caught his breath, he pulled out of her abruptly as Carla kneeled on the bed, surveying Peters face for any sign of emotion. "Shit" he mumbled as he turned away from her, his cheeks reddened but she couldn't be sure if it was from embarrassment or whether he was just flushed. She reached out to touch his arm but he pulled away, grumbling incoherently.

"Baby what's wrong" she asked concerned.  
"I failed you" he said simply. "I couldn't even last two minutes" he said dejectedly.  
"Hey Hey, you could never fail me. I've been with grown men who lasted less than you and believe me none of them made me feel like you do" she said reassuringly.  
"Oh thanks that's great, compare me to all the others that preceded me"  
"Oi! None of that "all" thanks." She said frowning.  
"Sorry" he muttered.  
"I didn't expect you to last long it was your first time Peter and you made it special for me and I hope for yourself too."  
"Mmmm" he managed to muster. "I'm glad it was with you".  
She smiled. "And the best part is, now we can do it again" she said seductively, biting her lip as she crawled towards him.  
"I don't think you can stomach the disappointment" he said huffily.  
"Well let me see if I can change your mind" she said suggestively as she massaged Peters length, quickly semi-erect again and took him in her mouth, flicking the tip with her moistened tongue, working on the sensitive head before moving down and taking as much of him as she could in his mouth. He moaned loudly as he placed his hand on her neck pushing her down gently as the feeling built once more. With new found confidence he manoeuvred her down flat on the bed, as he knelt over her and thrust into her slowly. Their skin slapped together loudly as this time he was in charge. Toying with her nipples and hair as he shifted upwards to hit a new spot. This sent her to another level, her thighs quivering uncontrollably as she screamed with pleasure, her orgasm prolonged and intense, even her hands were shaking.  
"God oh god" she said, her eyes still opening as he continued to enter her. He had lasted for much longer now determined to please her but seeking his end as Carla began to moan even louder. He slowed his pace, his thrusts were deeper but not as frequent as he pushed to hit her spots. He swirled his tongue over her earlobe whilst muttering sweet nothings min her ear as he released himself inside of her as their lips crashed together, tongues battling for dominance as they moved off each other and lay together, panting heavily. She took solace in his weary body, as they drifted off into a peaceful dose, their arms wrapped tightly round one another.

* * *

An hour or so later she awoke to catch him staring at her intensely.  
"How long have you been awake" she asked in a hushed tone.  
"Not long I didn't want to wake you"  
"What time is it" she asked.  
"I don't know and I don't care" he said plainly, kissing her tenderly, as she caught his lip in her teeth gently.  
"Mmmm this is perfect" she said nestling in his skin emitting fiery warmth.  
"You are and we are" he said emotionally, savouring the amazing feeling he felt just lying with her.  
"God I wish I could show you off to the world" he said cutely. "I'd be the envy of Manchester blokes" he smirked.  
"Oh aye, that all you care about it is" she raised her eyebrows teasingly.  
"Course not, I wish I could just hold your hand and kiss you and show everyone that your mine" he declared passionately.  
"Mmmm, not long... Only a few more months then we can get away from here, make a life for ourselves" she said dreamily.  
"I can't wait" he said tiredly. They lay with each other for a while longer before Peter said shyly "That before, it was amazing" he blushed as she laughed at his cuteness.  
"It was wasn't it, you put in quite a performance." She said, her toes curling with happiness at the thought of their encounter.  
"Glad I could please you" he said as he nipped her neck.  
"You certainly did that" she replied. "I'd give you a 10 out of 10" she grinned mischievously.A Nokia ringtone rung, a muffled beeping as it was Carla's mobile still in her bag in the living room.  
"Leave it" he said as he descended down her body, whipping his tongue over her hip.  
"No I better get that" she said tiredly, wrapping herself in a red silk gown and nipping out to take the call. He couldn't make out the conversation, but she returned a little while later, obviously distracted.  
"Everything okay?" He asked her curiously.  
"Yeah why wouldn't it be" she snapped back, the words grating on Peter.  
"Listen you better go, I've got a ton of coursework to look through" she said dismissively but a certain worry laced her voice.  
"You sure, I could cook us some tea?" Peter offered kindly as he dressed quickly, but she declined with a weak smile.  
"I'll see you in class tomorrow" she mumbled as he pulled on his trousers. He cupped her face and imitated a deep kiss, which she half responded to allowing her hands to rest on his chest.  
"Bye Peter, she said virtually ushering him out the door with her words. He left confused, hoping she was just tired as Carla slid down against the door, head in hands as tears pooled in her eyes.


	17. Revealed

**Sorry it's been ridiculously long since my last update. I had this half written on my iPad, but I just decided to finish and upload. It's a bit rushed but wanted to get an update out. Have been very busy in my last year at college and applying to university's hopefully it will all calm down by around November and I'll be able to update more regularly around Christmas time. I hope it was worth the wait! **

* * *

Another day of classes began and Carla was trying her best to enthuse the year 10s. Her mind was a muddle of chaotic romance, and Peter was again creeping into her thoughts. Her mind should of really been on her teaching, or at least on the information received from the brief phone call yesterday but her mind again wandered to yesterdays encounter with Peter. Her lunch break was equally as tedious, her kind and friendly colleague Sunita wittered on happily about the latest beauty craze as Carla zoned out, her gaze fixed on a spot in the distance.  
"Earth to Carla" she said sarcastically, waving her hand vigorously in front of her face.  
"Sorry I was miles away" she admitted, pushing her pasta salad cautiously round it's plastic container.  
"What's on your mind then" she asked, Carla had been distracted all morning and even more so at lunch time.  
"Oh nothing major, just think I must be tired or something" she brushed off her questioning and Sunita seemed satisfied.  
"You got a man that's keeping you up" she winked, throwing her head back and giggling.  
"I wish" Carla laughed it off nervously.

* * *

Peters class filed in briskly, a lot of them still scared by Carla's scary authority. Peter and Carla exchanged looks, Peter offering her a heartwarming smile, his eyes glimmering mischievously as Carla melted under his stolen gaze, as she struggled to stop her teeth forming a perfect smile. She felt her temperature rise as she leaned back in her chair. The class ticked by nicely, the study of Romeo and Juliet nearing its end.  
"Does anyone have any problems with the worksheet?" She asked, raising her eyebrows when Peters hand shot up.  
"Peter?"  
"Yes miss can you just have a look at this paragraph I wrote" he said. She eyed him suspiciously before sauntering over and crouching down beside his desk, located in a corner of the classroom at the back. They were rather hidden and Peter used this as an opportunity to touch her arm and curve of her waist briefly, the spark between them electric, ignited by any momentary touch. She couldn't tell him to back off and tried to look like they were engaged in deep conversation about the tragic end to Romeo and Juliet, but as he circled her breast over the top of her lace bra with his finger, concealed by the wooden desk she had to pull away. She was dangerously close to giving in right in the middle of the classroom.  
"That looks good to me" she said as he smirked chewing on the inside of his cheek, finding it near impossible to stop himself from ravishing her.  
She tottered back to her seat, flushed with attraction towards her pupil as she sought composure. Tyrone looked at Peter quizzically.  
"You finished that worksheet half an hour ago, why were you asking her for help" he asked, innocently puzzled.  
"Errr" Peter scrambled for a reasonable response. "I just wanted her to check a bit I'd written cos I'm gonna write it in my coursework mate" he smiled at Tyrone, hoping he wasn't getting suspicious.  
"Oh right" he answered nonchalantly, before engaging in a conversation about Top Gear with Tommy. Peter was glad he seemed to avert Tyrone's suspicions.  
"You coming down to play footie with the lads later Pete" asked Tommy loudly.  
"Umm yea go on then mate, I'll have to meet you down there though I got some things to sort out in my locker" Peter said, trying to sound excited but annoyed he wouldn't be able to spend time with Carla again.  
"Alright! It's me, you, Ty, Dev, Karl and Ches! It will be a laugh" Tommy said.  
"Yes can't wait" Peter said, silently cursing, that he wouldn't be able to see Carla again tonight. The class drew to a close and the boys rushed to leave.  
"I'll catch you up lads" Peter said with a half hearted smile, fiddling with his rucksack as he waited to get Carla alone. He padded towards her and touched her hair gently, twisting a tousled ebony lock in his fingers as he brushed the lips over the nape of her neck, snaking his hands around her waist, embracing her from behind. "Mmmm" she moaned a sound hardly audible but it made Peters hairs prickle with desire. He suckled on her neck for a while longer, sinking his front teeth into her soft flesh and pulling gently, leaving a rough purple mark on her neck as she threw her head back in pleasure. "Stop or I won't be able to" she hissed was he mumbled his discontent against her shoulder blade  
"Fine fine fine, I don't want to play football" he said groaning.  
"Building your stamina will do you no harm" her mouth curling into a smirk.  
"I'd rather build it with you" he fired back.  
"Well actually I'm going to meet a friend tonight but you can come round tomorrow" she suggested.  
"I thought I was your only friend" Peter joked as he feigned shock.  
"Oi!" She swiped him playfully. "In fact I best get going and so must you."  
"Ughhhh" Peter grumbled.  
"Oh baby, come here" she kissed him deeply, their tongues rolling together in a slow and sensual kiss. "I've been thinking about you all day" she said suggestively. "But you'll just have to wait" she teased as she pulled away.

* * *

"Ah no boys, I've left the bloody football in my locker!" Tyrone announced out loud to the rowdy group of Year 13s. V "Ahhhh you muppet!" Karl ribbed, as Tommy rubbed his knuckle over Tyrone's head. "I'll just nip back and get it! He shouted. He jogged round the outskirts of the park and into the courtyard of school. His shoes were squeaky on the polished floors, as he passed the classroom. He continued but out the corner of his eyes he caught the sight of two figures. He craned his neck and saw one was Peter, he opened his mouth to call his name but realised his arms were wrapped around a female, lightly grazing the dip of her spine as he planted a romantic kiss on her lips. Tyrone's mouth dropped open as he realised the woman was Mrs Connor as he stood rooted to the spot as their lips moved together. He felt his face flushing, as he realised his friend and his teacher were intimately involved as he sped up, turning the corner quickly and racing to his locker.

"See you tomorrow baby" she said as he picked up his rucksack and walked to the door.  
"Can't wait" he grinned as he shut the door behind him and began the leisurely walk to football.  
Carla felt her heart thump wildly in her chest, as she picked up her handbag and applied some more red lippy nervously. She checked the details received on a text before calling a cab.  
"Weatherfield General please"


	18. Visiting

**Thanks for the reviews, and thank you for being so patient. Getting updates up is very hard particularly to do with the looming Peter/Tina storyline, I haven't got much inspiration. Thought I'd manage a quick update for you though this tonight and I hope to have one up tomorrow or Sunday as well as next week looks to be a tad busy :) Reviews welcome, praise/criticism, storyline and specific chapter ideas also.**

* * *

"Alright Ty you look like you've seen a ghost" said Tommy, worried about the bewildered look on Tyrone's pale face.  
"I'm fine," he answered back with a straight face and a monotone voice.  
"I just need a chat with Pete" he said, catching the eye of Peter who smiled at him awkwardly.  
"Here's the ball lads," Tyrone announced before kicking it high into the sky, leaving the rowdy gaggle of boys to chase it into the trees.  
"Don't you want to play, I've brought me goalie gloves for you?" Peter asked him, confused at Tyrone's weird behaviour.  
"I know about you and Mrs Connor," he mumbled with a hint of judgement in his tone.  
"What are you talking about" Peter said, shuffling his weight between his feet and playing with the back of his neck nervously as he felt a surge of panic rip through his body.  
"I saw you kissing in the classroom, what the hell are you playing at, she's your teacher" Tyrone spat.  
"What's it to you!" Peter raised his voice defensively. "She doesn't know it yet but I love her, and I'm pretty sure she feels the same, what we do is none of your business so keep your mouth shut" Peter said menacingly, he couldn't afford Tyrone messing up what was a perfect union between him and Carla.  
"You're an idiot, a fool," Tyrone shouted jabbing his finger into Peter's chest. "Why couldn't you pick someone your own age, I thought you were into Kirsty" Tyrone exclaimed.  
"Kirsty" Peter sniggered. "Don't be ridiculous," he said harshly. "Carla and I, we're serious. She's my girlfriend and one day I'll make her my wife!" Peter declared passionately.  
"She's at least 10 years older than you" Tyrone scoffed.  
"7 actually and 6 when I turn 18 but it's irrelevant. Just back off and keep your lips zipped" Peter stood up to leave.  
"What about her husband?" Tyrone asked boldly.  
"You what?" Peter said in an irritated tone.  
"Well she is MRS Connor" he trailed off, seeing Peters mind whirring.  
"I...I don't know, I didn't think" Peter stumbled over his words before sinking back down on the patch of grass next to Tyrone.  
"You idiot" Tyrone repeated quietly as Peter shook his head, gazing into the distance, before quickly getting up and rushing off.

* * *

"Cheers" Carla said as she dropped a tenner into the taxi mans hand. She swallowed hard as the ghastly and familiar sight of Weatherfield General confronted her. The silent and surgical smells corridors made her stomach churn. Her heels made a distinct sound on the squeaky floors as she reached the information desk. "Hi, I'm looking for the Trindley Ward" she said apprehensively. "Are you visiting someone?" the young male receptionist behind the desk asked. "Well erm yes" she snapped back sarcastically.  
"What's the name of the patient?" he asked her with a sickening smile.  
"It's Paul, Paul Connor, he's my husband"  
"First door on the left madam," he said as she gulped, taking slow steps down the corridor to the door. Her hands trembled as she turned the handle, but to her relief the room was empty of other people. She felt a familiar pang of guilt as she realised how long it had been since she last visited her husband. Months had passed and she had dodged calls from various family members, Michelle constantly whining in her ear, Helen and Barry's judgemental words and Liam's laidback attitude with a huge lack of care for her. "It wasn't her fault he crashed the car, escaping police after being caught with a prozzy" she thought as she sighed deeply, still feeling waves of nausea as she noted the various tubes and machines he was hooked up to. "Hello Pauly Walnut" she said, her voice barely above a whisper. "I'm sorry I've let you down" her voice cracking at the emotional strain of her words. "I know I haven't seen you in nearly 9 months but its too hard Paul" talking to him without his sarcasm whipping back at her was soothing her in a way. "You've been in a coma for three years now Paul and now they're telling me that they don't think your going to wake up, ever" she bowed her head. "I always thought you'd wake up Paul" she smiled as she laid her hand over his. "I feel so guilty and its so difficult to explain this, but the truth is, I've met someone" she smiled just at the thought of Peter, but once again felt the guilt gnawing away at her, as her mouth curled back into an inexpressive position. "I think I love him, in fact I know I do and I hope you won't begrudge me this happiness" she felt a solitary tear roll down her sculpted cheek. "I'll always love you but I'm moving on" she said, her voice showing signs of obvious emotional turmoil. She squeezed his hand tightly, because quickly bringing her sleeve up to her face and dragging it across her cheek, stemming the tide of tears, as she blinked them back. She turned to leave but a piercing gaze from Helen confronted her, her eyes boring into her as she went to speak, but could only splutter as she wondered how much she'd heard. "Very touching" she sneered as Carla stood rooted to the spot. "He isn't even dead and you've got a new fella," Helen said coldly. "Its been three years" Carla said in a low tone, understanding that Helen was unable to grieve for her son, and she made a mental note to reserve any sharp comments not willing to upset her any more than it was necessary just to get her off her back. "I'm sorry he's inconvenienced you Carla but you're stuck with him Carla, legally anyway" she scoffed. "I'm sure your new fella is just a fling" "No it's not like that and it's serious Helen I promise" she protested but knew she would get nowhere. "I'm so sorry Helen but I cant do this anymore" she felt her chest constricting as she struggled for breath, her conflict with Helen and the whole overwhelming situation was too much as she rushed out of the room and down the corridor, leaning against the cold walls gasping for breath. Her hands trembled as she dialled for a cab, her mind only on one thing, that vicious, toxic liquid she would be drowning in as soon as she could. She drummed her nails on the interior of the taxi, still shaken from encounter with her mother in law. She sunk into the plush, sofa as she glugged back the wine, deep glasses of ethanol passing her plump and moistened lips as she devoured a bottle and a half. Her head was beginning to feel fuzzy and her coordination was clearly impaired as she stumbled around the kitchen in search of something a bit stronger. She located the Jack Daniels, a memory flooded back causing her to zone out as she pictured her and the Connor trio round Liam's flat sinking shots. She smiled to herself, a half-hearted smile before unscrewing the top of the bottle and quickly sinking some. She groaned in frustration as the loud buzzer to her flat interrupted her drinking session. She managed to guide herself over clumsily. "Who is it?" she slurred. "It's me," Peter said, she thought she could detect some sterness or worry in his voice. "Oh god" she hissed to herself, knowing he would quickly realise she was drunk. "Come up" she said before furrowing her brow and lying back on the sofa in an unladylike manner. He pushed open the door and was confronted by the sight of her surrounded by a few bottles of wine, some empty, some half-empty and some full as her demeanour made it clear she was intoxicated. "Have you been drinking?" he asked, stating the obvious. "Its only seven Carla" he said, concerned. "Oh you're young you wouldn't understand, I just had a drink with my dinner that's all" she protested. "I think you mean you had it for your dinner" he said, as he crinkled his nose at the strong smell of whiskey coming from the kitchen area. "Oh what's it to you, I've had a bad day, I told you I'd see you tomorrow what do you want Peter" she said, desperately wanting to be left alone. "I wish I could say this was a social call, not that you're in any fit state for one of those" he said mockingly as she threw her head back grumbled to herself. "I came round earlier but you weren't here" he said. We've got a problem," he said, before moving closer to her as she sat up, attempting to engage in the conversation as the room spun around her. "Tyrone, he knows about us Carla."


	19. Opening Up

**Can't believe im updating again, might even update tomorrow as well. To be honest I'm just procrastinating, meant to be writing my personal statement! Wanted to get an update up when I'm motivated and full of ideas, and also because I just saw I had 100 reviews which is of course, incredible. Thank you for all the support on the fic and once again chapter ideas and storyline ideas welcome. **

* * *

"Say that again" she said hoarsely, her eyes widening with shock.  
"He saw us kissing in the classroom, he won't say owt I threatened him and told him to keep his gob shut" Peter said.  
"You stupid idiot" she screamed, flying into a passionate rage, throwing weak punched into Peter's chest as he wrapped his hands around her wrists, attempting to stop the barrage of physical abuse.  
"Woah woah calm down Carla" he said, desperately trying to diffuse the situation.  
"I will not calm down" she spat angrily.  
"I knew this was a mistake, we shouldn't be together everything will end up ruined" she said as tears began to fall down her face for the second time in the day.  
"Don't be silly, we're meant to be together, you and me" he said with a warm smile.  
"You immature soppy git" she said viciously as he recoiled at her words.  
"You're plastered" he said, hurt by her words.  
"You're damn right I'm plastered" she shouted loudly as she felt along the floor and grasped for a bottle.  
"No!" He bellowed sternly.  
"You've had enough" he said grabbing the bottle from her and moving it out of her reach.  
"Don't tell me what to do" she wailed pushing off the sofa and struggling to her feet as he rose also and clutched her arm, making sure she wouldn't fall on her face.  
"Get off me please" she begged him, as the dizziness hit her and she wobbled.  
"I hate you" she mumbled.  
"I love you" he said boldly, catching her eye and staring at her intensely.  
"I love you too" she said before launching herself at him clumsily, their lips crashed together in a flurry of bruising kisses as he slipped his tongue into her mouth, exploring excitably. She wrapped her hands round his neck tightly, holding on to keep her steady as he pawed at her clothes and ripped her shirt and camisole off her body, the silky green garment tossed to the side. He manoeuvred her roughly to the kitchen, leaning against the sideboard as he brushed the bottle of whiskey aside, it shattered into little pieces as the liquid oozed away down the sink.  
"I wanted that" she said, her voice husky.  
"I want you more" he said, his voice strained with lust as she giggled giddily. He lifted his top over his head quickly, his trousers soon followed until he was standing in her dimly lit flat clad in just his white boxers, his muscles rippling in the moody light. She gazed at him, a wanton expression, her body coursing with arousal. He pinned her against the fridge, slotting between her legs as she remained only in a bra and tights. He brought his nails down her legs, laddering her tights before tearing them away from her long, slinky limbs. He unclipped her bra, struggling to remain in control as he marvelled at her body. He thrust into her sharply her underwear pulled to the side, the angle causing waves of bliss to shoot through his body as she hissed at the pleasurable intrusion. He moved steadily inside her as they lost themselves in one another.

* * *

Her eyes shot open, his forceful thrusts and desperation to reach climax only made her burn with desire. She reached her peak quickly, a layer of sweat graced her skin and she felt the hard, cold fridge handle jut into her back.  
"Peterrr" she moaned as the orgasm travelled through her body, causing her legs to tremble and her body to convulse in ecstasy. She was sobering up as she came down from her high, her hair messy and make up smudged as she felt him let go also, gripping her waist and squeezing hard, causing red marks to be left on her soft skin. He panted hard before releasing his tight grip on her. He seemed to feel guilty at taking advantage of her drunken state as he stepped back, away from her rubbing his brow. She glared at where he was holding her, missing the lack of intimacy between them already. He was perched on the sofa as he threw on his t-shirt, nervously unaware of what to say as she made her way over to him.  
"It's okay, I wanted that" she reassured him, as if she could read his mind and knew his inner thoughts.  
"I know I just didn't want you to think I was taking advantage, I mean we probably should of talked" he said, sighing.  
"Why would we talk when we could do that instead" she said smirking, sinking her front teeth into her bottom teeth.  
"Carla" he said gruffly.  
"Oh come on Peter, you're the one who took control" she said, annoyed he was trying to deny what was so good between them. He nodded slowly.  
"Sorry, come here" he said beckoning as she came and sat on his lap as he wrapped his arms around her, pressing loving kisses to her temple.  
"I meant what I said you know, I love you so much" he said quietly, looking at her face for any sign of emotion and she saw her smile shyly, before nestling her head in the crook of his neck. He ran circles over her shoulder with his finger tips as she relaxed into his body, she was a ball of warmth, clad in only her underwear and bra.  
"We need to talk though, about Tyrone, and your drinking" he said knowingly.  
"I know we do" she said, twiddling with her thumbs.  
"I need to ask you a question first though" he said, wondering whether she would give him an honest answer.  
"Oh anything for you" she said teasingly.  
"Are you married Carla?" he gulped, waiting for her response.  
"Yes, yes I am" she said truthfully, looking him in the eye.  
"Oh god, what am I then just your bit on the side" he said, disgusted with her.  
"No Peter, how could you think that of me" she said, upset by his reaction.  
"How could you think so little of me, using me for a bit of fun" he said, tears stinging the corner of his eyes.  
"Peter, if you'd let me explain" she pleaded as he nodded slightly allowing her to continue.  
"We're not divorced, but we aren't together anymore. The truth is we married young, I was just 18 and desperate to see the world. My parents had divorced, it was tense. Paul was older he had a bit of cash and he whisked me off to Western Europe and we travelled around, it were great. When we got back, the cracks began to show. By the time I was 20, he'd lost interest, he were secretive and always working. Then one day I got this call, he'd been in an accident" she said, trying to carry on. Peters attention was solely on her.  
"Turns out he'd been with a prostitute, a cheap tart. Police raided and he legged it out the window, there was a chase and he crashed into a lamppost" she said choking back sobs. "He's still alive, on life support. He won't wake up they don't reckon, he doesn't deserve to" she said harshly.  
"Is that why you drink?" He asked her tentatively.  
"I suppose, my life's a bit of a train wreck really. I wouldn't say I'm an alcoholic, but I drink too much" she admitted.  
"The only good thing in my life is you, and my job" she sighed heavily, as Peter sat in silence, stunned.  
"You gonna say something or.." She trailed off.  
"It's a lot to take in" he said roughly as he moved off the sofa.  
"I need to get my head around all this, I've got to go" he said as Carla's heart broke at his words. He dressed quickly before fleeing offering her a sympathetic look as he mouthed sorry and rushed out the door.  
She laughed, a throaty wicked sound as she thought of her ruined life as she went in search of the closest bottle.


	20. End Sparks New Beginnings

**Thank you for the reviews on this fic and on the other one I uploaded this weekend. I have decided to turn that into a four parter but I wanted to get an update up of this as I promised it for yesterday! I've been ill and very busy so this update might not be the best, and it's quite rushed! As ALWAYS, reviews appreciated story suggestions and constructive criticism accepted very ****happily :) **

* * *

Peter flicked open his phone, surveying his messages and missed calls but still nothing. He hadn't seen Carla for five days, not for the lack of trying on his part he thought bitterly. She hadn't returned to school, the story being she'd come down with flu but Peter knew this was a cover. She was feigning illness to avoid him, but he was unsure how long she could keep it up without losing her job. He'd been to her flat, waited outside for hours some days but got no reply, not even a sound from her and certainly no buzz up, he wondered if she'd gone to stay somewhere else. He'd left dozens of calls, voicemails and messages but not a single one was returned and it was causing Peter to sink back into his old ways. It was his second detention of the day, having spent lunchtime tidying up the classroom for the supply teacher he rudely interrupted and mocked in class, as he gazed off into the distance out the window as he waited for the clock to strike 4.45. As soon as the minute hand on the clock changed he was off, ignoring the pleas of the teacher as he assumed he would be in for several more detentions now. He sighed, that was nothing compared to the turmoil he was suffering, facing life without Carla. He berated himself for his lack of trust and his pathetic attempts to comfort her and wondered if she'd ever forgive him. He kicked a rock lazily along the ground, scuffing his relatively crisp trainers as his eyes lost focus on the journey home. He felt his phone buzz violently in his pocket, as his eyes widened with anticipation as he fumbled messily with his trouser pocket, flipping up his phone to feel an aching sense of disappoint when he saw Tyrone's name flash up.

"Alright mate?" Peter said, sighing.

"Hey Pete, listen can you come to the park by the playground need to chat" he said, concerned for Peter, ever since Carla's no show at work.

"Yeah alright give me 5" he mumbled. He wondered if maybe Tyrone would be a helpful confidant in this situation as he hurried to the park. Peter reached the playground as he caught sight of Tyrone swinging gently on the swing. He chuckled at the sight before plonking himself down on the swing next to him, kicking himself into the air like a daft kid.

"I thought you could do with a chat" Tyrone said honestly. "About Carla"

"Mmm' Peter could only offer as he tried hard to keep his emotions in check.

"I let her down Ty, she opened up to me and I let her down" he said restricting his tears, fiercely fighting them back.

"We admitted our love and now I've flaming lost her" his frustration spilling out.

"Well if she loves you she won't of given up on you Peter, she probably just needs time" he said helpfully.

"I hope so, because im struggling real bad mate" Peter admitted.

"I might not approve of this all, but it sounds like you need her. Whatever you need to do, do it because you'll kick yourself if you lose her for good" Tyrone said wisely.

"Thanks mate you've been a great help, honest" Peter said before jumping off the swing quickly and exiting the park.

He'd been walking for a while now all the way to Carla's flat and he was relieved when he saw the window of her flat illuminated by a bright light. He buzzed in but received no reply and he sighed impatiently. He hovered a while by the entrance, before a middle age couple stepped out, he offered them a warm smile and slipped into the building, sliding through the space left where the door was still ajar. He took the lift, nervously awaiting her reaction to him as he thumped hard on the door. His heart leapt as he heard her voice.

"One second Matt" she said, her thick Manchester accent ringing his ears. Matt he thought worryingly, who the hell was Matt. He felt fear and panic rise in his chest as he realised she was expecting another man. He could hear her heels clicking across the laminate flooring as she opened the door, her face frozen with surprise and confusion as she stuttered.

"P Peter" she said, almost as if it was a question.

"Not Matt I'm afraid" he said confidently but his insides were turned to jelly.

"He'll be here any minute, you have to go" she hissed.

"You look nice" Peter said honestly, admiring her sleek straighter hair, which tumbled down her front, it's dark colour contrasting with the tight red dress that clung to her curves and the elegant Christian Louboutins that graced her feet.

"I dressed up for Matt" she said coldly, no emotion in her face but he could see in her eyes she was finding his conversation hard.

"Well I'll wait in your flat till you get back you aren't running away from us" he said, gazing at her.

"Don't be so ridiculous" she said irritated.

"Oh so are you going to introduce me to him then?" Peter said making it difficult for Carla.

"Fine, do what you like but I won't be in the talking mood. I might be late as well." She said her attempts to make him jealous causing a knot in his stomach. The sound of men's shoes could be heard in the corridor, as Peter slipped into her flat leaving Carla to depart on the arm of Matt.

* * *

He could hear her dirty giggle become louder and louder as she reached the door, which woke him from his doze. He strained to hear their conversation from the couch but it was muffled, so he sat and waited for her to enter.

"Thanks for a lovely evening Dr Carter" she said shyly.

"No DR please it's Matt!" He insisted.

"Sorry" she giggled.

"So... Any chance of a coffee" he asked suggestively with a smile.

"Oh Matt" she stumbled over her words. "I wish you could but I've got a stack of paperwork to do and it's my first day back teaching tomorrow" she said with an awkward lopsided grin.

"Oh don't worry about it" he said warmly.

"Another time" he winked and have her a lingering kiss on the cheek as she blushed under his gaze.

"Bye Matt" she said quietly before stepping into her flat, taking a big gulp of air.

"Finally" Peter said impatiently glaring at her before looking at his watch seeing she'd been gone nearly three hours.

"I told you I was busy" she said calmly, which riled Peter more.

"Busy?" He spat.

"Like you've been for the last week, avoiding me like a petulant child." He said harshly.

"You're the only child in this conversation" she said bitterly as he mumbled, stung by her words.

"Trying to make me jealous going out with another man" he scoffed.

"No, it was a favour to a friend, he's a decent guy" she said but he didn't reply.

"Peter, I love you" she said as his eyes lit up.

"But we were foolish for thinking this would ever work" she uttered, bringing Peter back down to earth with a thump.

"I dump my emotions all over you, burden you with my stress and my problems and you're too young to be prepared to deal with them, hell I can't even deal with them and I'm 24" she said almost humoursly.

"I'm sorry for reacting the way I did, but I'm ready for us to be a proper couple we can face your problems together" Peter rambled.

"No baby" she said, tears threatening to form in the corner of her eyes as she stepped towards him and cupped his face.

"I care too much about you so I have to let you go, for your own good" she said, her voice cracking under the emotional strain of her words.

"No no way it's too good to let it die Carla you know that" as he desperately leant in to kiss her but she pulled away.

"That won't help, I'm doing this because I love you. Please believe me." She said finding it undeniably hard to let him go. He laughed his head spinning as he took in what she was saying.

"I can't believe this, after everything we've talked about, everything we've done" he said utterly engulfed with sadness and anger.

"It's for the best" she whispered, turning away from him.

"Go to hell" he said as he rushed out her flat and down the stairs, his heart crumbling into pieces.


End file.
